


Protect

by seashore_azure



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Protect

　　幽暗中，有火燃起。

　　冰冷，燦爛，卻轉瞬即逝。

　　Jim注視它，望著它的起與落，沉默的閉上了眼。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　人聲喧嘩，轟鳴富有節奏感的音樂在幽暗的空間中迴盪，以絢爛的光影引發彼此對於陌生好奇與刺激。這的空氣本是冰冷的，但來往的人們以體溫將它溫暖，讓吸入鼻腔的氣息都帶有著潮濕的氣息。

　　Kirk坐在吧檯，這不是他第一次來到此處，卻是他第一次摒除獵豔的心態，只想窩在某處不起眼的角落，感受人群的歡愉。

　　隨著遞出的金錢，酒保再度添酒，酒精在Kirk體內燃燒，有如火焰，卻沒燒去前些時刻烙在腦海裡的映像──一隻手，纖細、瘦弱，沾滿泥濘與暗血，從同僚剛炸開的牆壁碎塊中伸出。

　　沒有人為這隻手停下腳步，沒有人看那麼一眼，確認這名孩童的生死。

　　Kirk知道，這場行動是他們攔截國防機密走漏的最後機會，他知道，許許多多的同僚為此付出生命，但他還是停下來，多看了那麼一眼，多去摸那麼一下。

　　小女孩死了，無庸置疑。

　　從瓦礫堆中漫出的暗血沾附在Kirk鞋底，讓他留下一路的血印。

　　任務完美達成，Kirk得到上司的讚賞，可他高興不起來。

　　點閱平板上衝去和愛女相見歡的McCoy發來的慰問，Kirk以幾句乾巴巴調笑打混過關，他不想承認某些事，還不想。

　　Kirk將酒一飲而盡，看望沉浸在歡笑中的人們，他曾在這獵豔、交友，他甚至舉辦過單身歡送派對(當然不是他的)，他本該熟悉這一切，卻不知怎麼徹底陌生起來。

　　Kirk視線漫無目的將舞廳一掃而過，他沒有特別在尋找什麼，卻不自主將目光停留在某處，或者該說某個人身上，那是一個背影，高挑、挺直，隱沒在黑暗與煙霧裡，難以看清卻誘人探詢。

　　Kirk略直起身，剛喝下去的大量酒精終於發揮作用，徹底模糊掉感官與理性，「他是誰？」迷茫中，他聽見自己詢問酒保。

　　酒保以輕微的聳肩作為回應。

　　得不到答案，Kirk又轉頭望去，那個人消失了。

　　再接下來的記憶Kirk有點模糊不清，但他還記得是怎麼回到家，癱到床上，睡得昏天暗地。至於他是怎麼在嚴重宿醉的早晨(中午？)醒來的？只能說McCoy對於叫醒他這類事一向很有辦法，更別說在他接起電話後那一聲怒吼──

　　【你沒事吧！？】

　　Kirk臉埋在枕頭裡，以模糊的呻吟做為回答，他的頭痛死了。

　　McCoy不理會Kirk的哀號，直奔主題，【你知道昨晚你去的那家酒店發生命案嗎？】

　　好吧，這下Kirk就算不想清醒也得清醒了，「你說什麼！？」

　　【開電視。】McCoy命令，【剩下的等你清醒再說。】

　　Kirk花半小時從床上爬起，正確來說，是裹著柔軟的棉被從床上滾下來…等到他爬到電視機前時，時鐘以簡短的清響提醒現下正午十二點的訊息。

　　新聞報導的很簡短，但足夠讓人抓到重點──謀殺，死狀極慘，沒有目擊者。不知怎麼，當Kirk迅速閱讀完網路上的消息時(內容跟新聞差不到哪去，但的確有人提出『連續殺人犯』這個理論)，他想起的不是自己醉得有多慘，而是那道瞬間消失在黑暗中的背影。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Kirk第二次看見那道背影，已經是兩、三個月以後的事了(順道一提，那場夜店謀殺還沒破案)。

　　這時，Kirk蹲居在高樓某處窗台旁，狙擊步槍緊靠著肩膀。透過單邊耳機，他聽著McCoy碎念不合理的工時以及瘋狂飛升的犯罪率，而另一隻耳朵正傾聽夜晚的沉靜，令人不安的死寂。

　　Kirk是用瞄準鏡看見對方。怎麼認出來的，他自個也不清楚，那就像直覺，一種難以否認的確信。他知道是他，他甚至能從步伐判斷得出對方性情與大致上的體形。他喜歡的類型。跟別人預想的不同，他從不排斥男性伴侶，只是他更樂於接受女性，畢竟，他還沒遇見任何一個，讓他有那麼一丁點，除一夜情外還感性趣的男性。

　　Kirk望著那道背影，他跟蹤他，在合法的範圍內，McCoy的碎念已落到他腦後，那立即遺忘刪除的所在。任務有異常對方會告知的。

　　Kirk這麼做的原因很簡單，他好奇。純粹，無害的情緒。他想要了解更多，可在距離數百公尺下，他只能望著對方，以沉著的步伐走遠。

　　快轉過來啊。Kirk在心裡默念，看一眼也好，一道側面也罷。這樣他便能說服自己放棄，不再尋找人海中任何相似的身影。

　　那個人走遠了，他隱沒在瞄準鏡的一角，Kirk沉默的嘆息，認定沒戲可唱。

　　突然間，Kirk感覺到有人正在看他。

　　下意識的，Kirk認定行蹤走漏，他動作流暢的往後退去，就在這個當下，他看見，他確定他看見了，那個人偏過頭，目光準確且毫不偏疑的對上他的。

　　他看見我了。Kirk僵在原處，喉嚨發乾，McCoy的疑惑飄過耳旁，完全沒聽進去，他的神智彷彿被那雙極具洞察力的雙眼吸了進去，徹底絞成爛泥。

　　過了宛如永恆的時間後(其實，就McCoy表示，他只失神了十來秒)，那個人轉開視線。Kirk像突然能呼吸般，大口的喘息。

　　等到Kirk恢復冷靜後，那個人也離開了，怎麼找都找不到他的身影。

　　任務結束後，Kirk才在報紙上讀到那天，那條街附近的公園又發生一場命案，同樣的死狀極慘，毫無人性。不知怎麼，他認為這兩場命案跟那個人脫離不了關係。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「別跟我說你又再找那名神秘人了。」

　　聽見身後傳來的疑問，Kirk應個聲，頭也沒回的繼續尋找道路監視器畫面，他找三個小時了，卻找不到比一片剪影還要清楚的影像。

　　「你知道嗎？我還是不覺得他有看到你。」一屁股坐到位置上，McCoy悠然評論。畢竟這兩方可是隔了快百來呎，天色又暗，就算看得到也只是一個小黑點。

　　「他就是有。」接過McCoy遞來的咖啡，Kirk看也不看的喝了口，隨即皺起臉，「這什麼鬼！？」

　　「咖啡。」McCoy挑眉。

　　嫌惡的將杯子推到桌上看不見的角落，Kirk嘆口氣，關閉監視器畫面，他得另外想辦法，「他絕對跟謀殺案有關。」

　　McCoy哼了聲，「理由？」

　　Kirk眨眨眼，「直覺。」

　　McCoy翻個白眼，姑且相信，「沒資料了？」

　　「沒有。」Kirk搔搔頭，「我得去找警局檔案。」

　　「至少你看過他，要不要找Chapel？」她可是繪圖專家。

　　「不用。」打開系統檔，Kirk立刻回絕，不知怎麼，他認定這檔事不能找對方，再說，連續三場了，警局那一定有點消息。

　　Kirk很快突破警局的防火牆，但沒多久撞到一道防火牆，隸屬於F.B.I，徹底把案件細項封鎖，連案發日期都不給人看。

　　「哇喔，這可真是連續殺人案了，肯定跨了不少州。」

　　「Bones，你一點幫忙都沒。」

　　「我可不是F.B.I。」McCoy繼續品嘗咖啡，「專長也不是駭客。」

　　Kirk咧嘴一笑，「但你擅長把人整得死去活來。」

　　「閉嘴。」McCoy瞪Kirk一眼，從醫學系被挖腳到C.I.A已經夠悶了，不需要死小孩有意沒意的刺激。

　　Kirk拿出手機，他在F.B.I有幾道門路，雖然不是無法入侵，但還是乖點，請人幫忙。Sulu同意的消息來得很快，但得等一段時間，他還在任務中，分不了神。

　　等待的時日，Kirk也沒閒到哪去，他泡了許許多多家夜店，目的不是尋歡，而是為了找到那一個人。可他耗了三天，毫無所獲。謀殺案並未減少(犯罪率還是一樣高)，可那樣手法的卻不見蹤跡。不得已，他只好窩到圖書館翻資料庫，查到十來起類似的案子，都是近幾年發生，可細項全被F.B.I封鎖，沒有下文。

　　一定有什麼可突破的點。盯著標記得密密麻麻的地圖，Kirk陷入深思。

　　幾天後，上頭又丟下來任務──他們得查清楚一名毒梟的毒品來源與資金走向。Kirk認得他，老傢伙了，名字很簡單，就Nero一個字，本是礦工出身，憑著過往經驗走私毒品，最後成為哥倫比亞數一數二的毒販子。很多人私下認為他能混這麼久，除資金豐厚外，恐怕有高層罩他。至於是哪裡的高層，眾說紛紜，沒有肯定的答案。

　　幾番討論後，Kirk暫定工作分派，剛來的Chekov負責電子資料，舉凡稅單、戶頭、身分、全要查清楚。他得去核實另一種資料網，沒有文字檔的那種，而McCoy去查核另一道，髒手的事還是先別給小鬼頭做好。

　　拿起大衣，Kirk漫不經心的看一眼時鐘，口袋裡手機震動著訊息，Sulu傳來邀約。他再看一眼埋頭在電腦前的Chekov，決定給對方一點放鬆的機會，「Pasha，晚上有空嗎？」

　　「Hikaru回來了！？」Chekov立刻抬起頭，雙眼發亮。

　　Kirk沉默兩秒，暗自腹誹這兩個何時搞在一起？他怎麼都不知道！？「八點，老地方，如何？」

　　「好！」Chekov笑咪咪的應了聲，又埋首到電腦前。

　　同樣得出門的McCoy翻個白眼，「別玩得太過火，小兔崽子們。」

　　「是是是。」Kirk俏皮的向McCoy揮手告別，心裡沒太在意。他們這些做特務的，本來就在玩火，不是嗎？  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　『老地方』是處偏僻的酒店，Kirk只有在想喝酒時才去，那處適合談事，不適合尋找一夜溫存。

　　Sulu早到了，他一向準時。

　　Kirk張開雙臂，熱切擁抱這名好久不見的夥伴，而Sulu趁此機會塞東西在他口袋，並以更熱情的目光和Chekov相視而笑。受到冷落的Kirk暗自翻個白眼，心想這段跨部門的戀情何時以一方跳槽作收？「我去點酒，Pasha，你要什麼？」

　　「夜罌粟。」

　　聽著剛成年的男孩想也不想的點高濃度的伏特加調酒，Kirk將驚訝留在心裡，臉上沒顯露任何情緒。老天，Sulu今晚別想睡了…

　　靠著吧檯，Kirk邊點飲料邊漫不經心打量整家店，沒有圈內人，也沒有可疑者，算是個平靜的夜晚，能放心談事。可他的設想卻在店門開啟的瞬間被打破──那是名讓人眼睛一亮的混血女子，深邃的五官搭配深色柔細的肌膚，美麗得冒泡。她不是個好惹的角色，Kirk暗自評論，對方濃烈的迷人芳香裡帶著血腥，隨便用玩笑的心態靠近可是會屍骨無存。

　　「曼哈頓黃昏。」

　　Kirk瞧她坐到相隔不遠的吧檯位置上，那是全店最好的地方，利於觀察竊聽，更利於防禦與脫逃。有趣，但他不想招惹。

　　拿起酒，Kirk經過女性身旁，皮衣下，他瞥見匕首與半自動手槍的痕跡。Sulu也察覺到這點，他的坐姿略變，半帶警戒。

　　「你的夜罌粟。」放下白皙如雪的烈酒，Kirk喝著湛藍酒液，微笑，「這次的旅行如何？」

　　「普普通通，像是全世界都走了一趟，卻什麼都沒看見。」

　　就像Kirk檯面上的身分是遊艇船長，Sulu也有一個假身分，某大型航空的機師，而他也真如同機師一樣，全世界都跑了遍，時差亂得可以。

　　「真好，我也想這樣。」Chekov羨慕的說，Kirk看他的樣子真像一名大學生在喝睡前牛奶，「每天都得跟報告奮鬥，煩死了。」

　　「你還在念書啊，老弟。」

　　「你以後會懷念現在的時光的。」

　　「是啊，就跟他一樣，特懷念以前的時光，每天都在考驗教授的耐心，更泡過校內近一半的女生。」Sulu喝著酒，毫不猶豫的諷刺。

　　若不是對方話中有話，Kirk還真以為Sulu是來翻舊帳的，「分明有1/3是自動貼上來的。」Kirk瞪了Sulu一眼，清楚表明這次真的不是他自個招惹的。

　　「最好是。」Sulu微笑，「我妹去年聖誕節還在哭說你甩了她。」別老著人妒恨啊，先生。

　　「咦？Sulu的妹妹？艦長你太始亂終棄了！」

　　「我才沒有！」Kirk翻個白眼，「我對年紀小的沒興趣。」

　　「最近在物色熟女？嗯？」Sulu挑眉，「你跟我問的那些空姐電話都是些姐姐級的。」邊暗示Kirk這次的目標有點來歷，Sulu邊清楚表明自個的不認同。

　　「熟女好啊，沒負擔，說分就分，少了那些黏答答的藕斷絲連。」Kirk認真的希望這回也是，不過從目前查到資料來看，很難。

　　「有些可難纏了。」Sulu哼了聲，「上次那名金髮妞不是差點逼死你？」提起上回Kirk差點因公殉職這檔事，Sulu就有氣。

　　Kirk趕忙討饒，「誰想到那女人這麼麻煩啊！我這次真的會挑個簡單易了的，行不？」

　　「可是艦長你不是又看上一個美女了？」Chekov眨眨眼，貌似無辜的揭人底細，「醫生說你愛她愛到簡直想立刻鑽到她裙子裡。」

　　Sulu挑眉。

　　Kirk一臉糾結。

　　「啊喔。」Chekov咧嘴一笑，「醫生囑咐我一定要跟Hikaru說啊。」

　　Sulu視線掃到Kirk身上，「你又想做什麼了？」

　　Kirk縮起身，信誓旦旦的承諾，「沒什麼，真的只是好奇。」

　　Sulu不置可否的哼了聲，「你每次都這麼說。」

　　「對方很漂亮喔！」Chekov眨眨眼，發至內心的感嘆。他是真的認定Kirk形容的那個人很帥氣。

　　「拜託！別添亂了！！！」Kirk嘞住Chekov，哀嚎。

　　那名女性近十點離開酒店，沒多久，鬧了快整晚的三人也準備離去，Kirk回絕Sulu的邀約(打擾愛情鳥絕對不會有好事！)，嚴正表示自己吹完夜風，醒完酒後會乖乖回去休息。

　　至於Sulu相不相信，又是另外一回事了。

　　手機震鳴，Kirk低頭一看，McCoy的訊息，表示自己找到不少內幕，但酒喝太多，隔日再談。

　　Kirk暗自竊笑，打算回幾句讓對方氣炸的葷段子時，他感受到視線，他抬頭一看，赫然發現那名追查許久的人正慢悠悠的走遠。

　　「嘿！等一下！」

　　Kirk大叫，立刻奔跑起來。他本該聽Sulu的叮嚀，他本該警覺，他更該放棄，但他沒辦法，上次的經歷留下太強烈的印象，他老夢著那雙眼，也好奇是什麼讓人有如此純粹的目光。

　　風中有著血的微腥，Kirk沒理會，他跟著那道背影衝入巷口。那是條死巷，那個人卻憑空消失，彷彿不曾出現。

　　Kirk喘著氣，不敢置信的打量巷弄，沒有其他可見的出入口，也沒有他人駐足的跡象。他不死心的把整條巷弄來來回回走了幾趟，仍找不到任何蹤跡。

　　煩躁的低罵幾聲後，Kirk一整亂髮，宣告放棄，可他沒想的是，在頂頭，那片光害汙染的天空，有雙眼，正沉默的注視他的離去。

　　Spock看著底下逐漸遠走的身影，困惑是什麼沒讓他順手處理掉這名落單的人類。他看起來和一般的F.B.I沒兩樣，愚蠢、多事且固執，只會妨礙他，可有什麼，有什麼不一樣的地方讓他記得這名人類，清晰得，彷彿早熟知對方。

　　轉移視線，Spock皺起眉頭，一旁電線拉出詭異的弧度，似有人拉扯，又似風的遊戲，「偷窺與跟蹤，真差勁的習慣。」

　　「我無意打擾。」清亮的女聲從黑暗傳出，聲調平穩，毫無畏懼，踏著沉穩的步伐，一名深色肌膚的女性走到Spock面前，目光直視著他，「但我有事想請求您。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隔日，Kirk從McCoy那得知又發生一起謀殺案，手法殘忍，毫無人性。

　　「聽說法醫還得用湯匙把腦漿撈到證物袋裡。」McCoy邊吃早餐邊評論挖來的小道消息，「Jim，你確定要追下去？」

　　「嗯哼。」Kirk心知，早在他點開那份檔案時，他便沒有回頭路了──有著異常能力的超人類，基因改造後的全新物種，夢做得很大，結果卻慘不忍睹。多麼詭異的小說情節，可當他點開視訊檔時，諷刺全化為『這可能嗎？』的困惑，他不是不知道現今的特效有多逼真，但這看起來極度真實。等他翻閱解剖報告後，困惑又轉成噁心與憤怒，純粹的謀殺與虐殺，差別是前者是私人作為而後者是國家命令，這不該如此。

　　「Jim？你有在聽嗎？」

　　「嗯？」

　　McCoy翻個白眼，「好消息，Nero要為太太舉行生日派對，」把檔案拍到Kirk面前，「現在給我整理好你這顆發花癡的腦袋，認真聽！」

　　Kirk眨眨眼，討好的說，「我一向都很認真。」

　　「狗屁。」

　　「你傷到我的心了。」Kirk裝哭。

　　McCoy示意Chekov開始講解任務內容──房屋建造圖、電子系統線路圖像，資料可能的存放地點以及偽造的請帖和三名假身分。Chekov和McCoy各有工作，其中，Kirk的身分最為尷尬。

　　「為什麼我要成為花花公子？」瞪著身分證，Kirk咬牙切齒，「不能和Pasha一樣當服務生嗎？」

　　「年齡不符。」McCoy繼續翻閱資料，「再說，Scott告訴我，Nero偏好金髮藍眼的美人。」

　　「我是男的。」

　　「他是雙向插頭。」

　　「………」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　玫瑰香氣，人造氣息，各色花彩充斥視野，優雅的步履像是美麗的蝴蝶在香氣中，尋找中意的花朵。與名衣著高雅，略顯曝露的女性擦肩而過，Kirk確定自己接收到一抹挑逗的微笑，正常來說，他會追上去，一親芳澤，但今天不行。他從經過的服務生托盤拿杯香檳，眼神交會間，Chekov暗示行動的時間，十五分鐘。十五分鐘內得引誘到Nero的垂青，有點麻煩，可Kirk向來熱愛挑戰。

　　【景緻不錯。】McCoy吹聲口哨，饒是諷刺。

　　「我很樂意跟你交換。」Kirk寧可東跑西跑，也不想當那名啥事都不能作的誘餌。

　　【你才是有漂亮眼睛的那個，好好享受。】McCoy那的聲音突然有些許改變，準是潛入成功，才有心情在那調侃。

　　Kirk暗自翻個白眼，繼續當名誘人的餌。忽然間，他瞥見一抹幽黑，像光明中的暗影，如此獨樹一格，他轉頭看去，果然瞧見上回那名鋒利得宛如利刃的黑美人，她正踏著高跟鞋，消失在人群中。

　　Kirk才不會放過這麼明顯的邀約，輕壓耳機，他道，「有新訪客。」

　　【──誰？】

　　【那名美人對不對？】

　　【誰！？】

　　對方走得很快，Kirk不得不加快腳步，紛雜的色調讓他視野發暈，他一定得把她攔下來，McCoy可承不住──那女人不見了，Kirk連忙止步，可後方湧入的人群不給他站穩腳步的機會，他被毫不留情的往前推去，幾乎悲慘的要和地板做親密接觸，他當然能避開，但這也代表他不得不解釋一名花花公子為何會有如此俐落的身手。唉，衣服得送去乾洗了。正當這想法飄過Kirk腦海時，有隻手從旁拉住他，力道之大，讓他陷入一個擁抱，花香瞬間被濃烈的古龍水味掩蓋，還有一絲專屬於這個人的體味，Kirk想到火藥與血腥，還有誘人的危險。

　　下意識抓緊對方，Kirk判別出這個人的體形，比他略高，修長卻結實，比他更強大更──

　　「還好嗎？」

　　嗓音傳來，Kirk忍住輕顫，他不害怕也不恐懼，只是──下意識舔了嘴唇，他很久沒遇過這麼中意的──渴望讓Kirk抬了起頭，當他與對方四目相接時，他整個人都傻了。

　　Kirk對上一雙眼，那雙他追尋了數個月，魂牽夢縈的一雙眼。

　　Bones肯定會宰了我…

　　Kirk的訊息斷了，Chekov並不擔心，他相信他，一如他相信McCoy能完成任務。放下托盤，Chekov拉了拉領結，以上廁所為名離開廚房，躲進偵查好的儲藏室，控制整棟房子的電路全都會經過此處，而他，早用隨身工具為自己開了一個洞，徹底曝露出所有電路。

　　「還有十分鐘。」為自己倒數，Chekov拿出隨身電腦，見系統亮起畫面，他咧開了微笑。

　　遊戲開始了。

　　冰冷的液體流過肌膚，帶來一陣冷意。Kirk眨眨眼，這才注意到手上的香檳全灑到對方身上，留下酒精特有的香氣。

　　「對不起！」Kirk撐起身，連忙擦掉西裝上的酒精，但就受災狀況來看，任誰都會表示這套衣服被Kirk毀了。

　　「我不是有意的！」沒等對方的反應，Kirk又道，慌忙間，他趁機把幾處可能藏武器的地方摸了個遍，他絕對不會承認自己還摸了些不該摸的地方，「對不起，都怪我沒看路。」

　　Spock饒是興味的挑眉，「沒關係。」

　　「Jim‧Kirk。」Kirk伸出手，Spock毫不猶豫的握住，「你呢？」

　　「Spock。」

　　「Spock，好名字。」Kirk微笑，燦爛得彷彿能點亮整個夜晚，「能不能請你喝杯飲料？我保證我絕對不會趁機灌醉你的。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【醫生，艦長被纏住了。】

　　正窩在Nero書房翻閱文件的McCoy漫不經心的回了句，「那很好啊。」

　　【不是目標。】

　　「什麼？！」McCoy不小心喊出聲，他摀住嘴，深吸口氣冷靜下來後才道，「混小子該不會泡妞去了？」

　　【沒，但也算是。】Chekov偏頭，【是那名殺人魔。】

　　「………」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「不錯的地方，對吧？」Kirk看向Spock，期望能讀出更多東西，「你從哪來的？」喝著酒，Kirk提問，「我從IOWA來的，那可沒這麼漂亮的地方。」

　　「OHIO。」

　　「哇喔，那裡一定有很多美人，」Kirk微笑，酒精灼燒了他的身子，讓他整個人暖洋洋的，直想笑，「我的意思是，你長得真漂亮(可口)。」

　　【Jim！你在搞什麼鬼！？】

　　McCoy的吼聲從耳機傳出，Kirk當作沒聽見，幾名保鑣往他們這裡走來，感覺來者不善。

　　「親我。」Kirk看著Spock，要求，「快點。」

　　Spock挑眉，「我相信我──」

　　Kirk一把把Spock拉過來，嘴唇硬撞上去，他嚐到血味與Spock僵硬的抗拒。

　　Kirk壓低音量，懇求，「張開嘴。」

　　Spock眉毛快挑到額頭上去了，Kirk雙手環上他肩頭，施加壓力，「拜託。」

　　Spock鬆開嘴，Kirk立刻重新吻他，忘情的，渴求的，又帶點挑逗的意味，Spock的僵硬很快軟化，他回吻Kirk，雙手放在他腰上，貪婪的收緊。

　　身旁傳來咳嗽聲。Kirk沒理會，Spock嚐起來的滋味太好，他快耐不住下腹部火燒的欲望，McCoy的吼聲遠了，音樂與喧嘩也是，他將所有傾注在這一吻中，並訝異自己得到的熱情回應。

　　咳嗽聲更大了點，Kirk慵懶的抬起眼，保鑣正站在Kirk身旁，形成一個半圓將他們包圍，帶頭的那位徹底無視他與Spock四肢糾纏的狀況，公事公辦的說，「先生，Nero先生想請你過去一趟。」

　　依戀的分開唇瓣，Kirk不滿地輕咬Spock嘴唇，他沒放開他，「我們很樂意。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　McCoy快腦溢血了，Kirk不理會他，Chekov又在現場轉播──【醫生，艦長又親上去了！】。Nero是上鉤了，但他偏要搭一個連續殺人狂過去幹啥！？兩個麻煩湊在一起又不會負負得正！是嫌最近日子過得太平靜太無聊想找點樂子玩是嗎？天殺的Jim‧Kirk看我之後整不整死你！！！快速拍完紙本資料，一旁插在電腦上的USB正複製所有檔案，保全五分鐘後會過來巡視，到時就算有再多的事沒做他也得閃！

　　角落傳來細響，McCoy抬起頭，手腳迅速拔掉USB，抽出藏在腰後的半自動手槍。他無法承受任何風險。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Kirk被帶到派對中央，Spock跟在他身旁，若不是對方嘴唇依然紅腫，根本不會有人認為這名背挺得筆直，動作優雅的人剛差點在公共場合和他上演活春宮。

　　Nero摟著太太，他眼神落在Kirk身上，讚賞的瞇起眼。

　　Kirk不喜歡Nero赤裸得簡直是欲望化身的視線，但他依然回以微笑。緊接著，Nero目光落到Spock身上，頓時，欲望化為了殺意，像是抓到獵物的獵人，而Spock全身緊繃，蓄勢待發。有趣。Kirk暗自評論，這兩個有何過節？

　　人群傳來騷動，一名服務生從人群中蹣跚走出，手臂滿是鮮血，「救我！」他慘叫，「求求你！」

　　Nero一個眼神間，保鑣紛紛掠過服務生，往他來的方向跑去，Kirk卻見他摀住腹部的手中閃現金屬光輝，立刻轉身拉Spock趴下。

　　「──去死吧！」

　　槍響的瞬間，尖叫也跟著響起。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　McCoy聽見槍聲，書房外的守衛開始騷動，他收起槍，迅速從來時路離開，Chekov立即向他報告派對中的狀況並警告系統再五分鐘恢復。Kirk依然沒消沒息，但據Chekov的說法，他沒事。

　　「現在到底什麼狀況！？」

　　【仇家尋仇。艦長沒事，正躲在翻倒的桌子後面。】

　　「東西到手了，叫Jim滾出來。」

　　【啊喔，】Chekov裝可憐，【醫生，艦長似乎下場玩了。】

　　「你說什麼！？」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　槍響不止，Kirk半個身子被Spock壓在底下，以種極為保護的方式摟在懷裡，他暗自翻個白眼，心想對策與出路，目前來看，恐怕這場槍戰得等到雙方死傷嚴重才能結束，只是到時會殃及多少無辜，那又是另外一回事。

　　用力推了推幾乎把他壓到窒息的Spock，Kirk掙扎著想離開，換來的卻是一聲嚴厲的「別動。」和更加用力的束縛。

　　「放開我！」Kirk不滿的抱怨，「我不會有事！」

　　「你不能證明。」

　　「放開我就是了。」Kirk氣呼呼的瞪著Spock。

　　Spock略挑眉，鬆開手，Kirk立刻爬起身，指向前方，遠離交火線的一處幽暗的角落，「等我數到十，往那個方向跑。」

　　「你呢？」

　　「別管我。」抽出腰後的手槍，Kirk咧嘴一笑，「我不會有事。」

　　「不。」

　　「嘿！這是最保險的方法。」

　　「這無法達到兩全。」Spock淡然的表示，「你數到十，我們一起走。」

　　「這很可能導致我們兩個一起死。」

　　「不會如此。」

　　Kirk揉臉，認了，「好吧，這次聽你的。」

　　Kirk收起槍，認真的聽起附近此起彼落的槍聲，在他倒數到十時，他跟Spock都跑了出去，槍聲有幾道是跟隨他們來的，但都沒打中目標，聽起來，是落到泥土中的啞彈，Kirk沒回頭確認，他只有在跑到安全無慮的遮蔽物後，才氣喘吁吁的抬頭看了Spock一眼，「好吧，你贏了。」

　　「這並無輸贏之分。」

　　「最好是。」

　　遠外，警車鳴響，Kirk揉了揉臉，鬆了口氣，「老天，總算來了。」

　　當他抬起頭時，原本站在身旁的Spock，彷彿不存在般，憑空消失了。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「再說一次。」

　　McCoy雙手環胸，瞪著攤在椅子上，臉上還帶著擦傷的Kirk。若不是他們處於辦公室裡，Kirk還真以為他正待在審訊室中，McCoy正是他最可怕的質問者。

　　Kirk臉埋在手中，哀嚎，「Bones──」

　　「少來『Bones』這一套！」McCoy拍桌，氣得大罵，「你知不知道我有多擔心！？要不是有Chekov看著，我還以為你被抓包了！」

　　Kirk哀號得更大聲，「你對我這麼沒信心？」

　　「我對你下半身沒信心！」

　　Kirk摀住耳朵，可憐兮兮的討饒，「至少任務圓滿達成，別生氣啊！」

　　McCoy瞪Kirk一眼，這才坐到椅子上，氣呼呼的喝咖啡，「那裡還有其他人。」

　　見McCoy氣消了，Kirk立刻恢復原狀，笑嘻嘻的說，「要不然槍戰怎麼來的？」

　　「就知道你是裝的。」McCoy狠狠拍了Kirk後腦杓一掌，這次他沒給Kirk哀號的時間，直接把他頭扳向電腦螢幕，正對上頭剛破解出來的系統紀錄。

　　Kirk眨眨眼，看明白了，「操！」

　　「還用得你說。」McCoy翻個白眼，「不管是誰，他很厲害，Chekov拿他沒轍。」

　　拉開McCoy的手，Kirk搶來滑鼠，仔細審閱所有代碼，「……我知道這傢伙。」

　　「WHAT！？」

　　「我入侵過，」Kirk飛快的敲打起鍵盤，「來看看他是否還留著老習慣。」

　　電腦發出警示，Spock視線飄向瞬間黑幕的系統，表情沒有任何變化，他知道會如此，應該說，他等很久了。徹底被洗淨的系統碼，殘留的幾個單字在螢幕一角拼湊出字句──【嗨！又見面了。】

　　思索再三，Spock回應，【很榮幸再度遇見你，艦長。】

　　對方回應來得飛快，【如果要提陳年爛帳的話，省省吧。】停頓數秒後，再度出現字句，【我有事問你。】

　　【願聞其詳。】

　　【你為何要這樣做？】

　　【你又為何如此？】

　　【這事很危險，像你這樣的隱居老人就別管了。】

　　【我的年齡尚未達到年老的範圍，但還是感謝您的好心勸阻。】

　　【從不聽人話的頑固老頭。】

　　盯著螢幕接下來顯示出有如鬼臉般的符號，Spock遲疑幾秒，而對方趁此切斷連線，他早注意到Spock尚未死絕的系統正沉默的反撲，準備用木馬瞬間將他吞吃殆盡。【拜拜，瓦肯。】是對方留下的最後一句話，而Spock則以極輕嗓音，向螢幕另一邊的人，到了聲「再會。」

　　關閉系統後台，Kirk片刻不停的開始清理系統裡的各種病毒，若不是他發現得早，這些病毒差點要越過他特設的防火牆，在C.I.A內部系統裡大鬧特鬧。

　　「老天！他手段還是這麼陰險。」翻個白眼，Kirk暼眼佔據螢幕一角的追蹤系統，那閃爍『失敗』的警訊令人挫折，但卻改變不了臉上的喜悅。

　　McCoy一點都不喜歡Kirk臉上的表情，這向來沒好事，「解釋。」

　　「網路傳說。」

　　「英文。」

　　Kirk神情糾結，McCoy頓時明瞭，「……又是你以前的豐功偉業史？」

　　Kirk正要開口，McCoy立刻喊停，「閉嘴。我不想聽任何細節。」

　　一旁觀看所有經過的Chekov蹦跳出聲，「是小林丸事件嗎？艦長成功竄改號稱史上最攻無不克的系統，把神話變成現實那件事！？」

　　「停！太多細節了！」

　　Chekov看向Kirk，露出一臉無辜的困惑。

　　Kirk苦笑。

　　「我說，停。」McCoy冷冷的瞪了過來。

　　Kirk和Chekov無辜的互看一眼，自動轉移話題，「你找到什麼資料？」

　　Chekov咧嘴一笑，「我挖到寶了喔。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　高樓大廈間，仍有光在冷澈的窗玻璃後隱約閃現，此地是紐約隨處可見的商業大樓，較低的樓層租借給各種小型企業，讓寒冷的鋼筋水泥建造出的空間能多幾分人的氣息，而較高樓層是所有者的寶庫，以獨特的管線與嚴密的電子系統構築出一道難以潛入的電子牆，沉默且忠心的保護裡頭的秘密。

　　幽暗密徑，狹窄的通風管道縱橫交錯，密密麻麻的為水泥化分出的沉悶空間帶來中央空調特有的涼意，這些管道幾乎通往大樓各處，Kirk喜歡這點，但也討厭這點。

　　Kirk匍伏在通風管裡，這條另人窒息的狹窄空間偶爾為之的，會亮起微弱光輝，他靈巧的閃避光芒的照耀，讓黑暗包裹著他，保護他。斷斷續續的，管壁間傳來聲響，陌生的嗓音模糊不清的談論生命的片段，帶來慰藉也帶來危險。

　　俯低身姿，近乎無聲的，Kirk攀爬到預定的出口，他先丟出機械探子，確定沒危險性後，他再俐落的移除通風口的鐵窗，從通風口跳下。

　　落地是無聲的，黑暗也一片寂寥。Kirk腦海浮現早默記好的地圖，他得找到Nero與高層暗通款曲的證明，而存放這些資料的書房在兩條走道外，夜班守衛再十分鐘換班，他得在十分鐘內穿過無數台監視器，躲過至少四個人的目光，再近乎無聲的解決掉至少兩名荷槍實彈的守衛，鑽到書房旁的休息間裡。

　　Kirk舔舔嘴唇，興奮與刺激感正在血液中沸騰。

　　和目前的房間相比，走廊顯得明亮且溫暖，踩著無聲的步伐，Kirk避開監視器，他聽見守衛下班前的喧鬧，也聽見疲憊與緊張，遠外傳來電梯輕響，下一班的守衛上來了。

　　夜班守衛離開了，Kirk以最快速度衝進休息間，卻沒想到直接撞入一個懷抱與束縛中。下意識的，他以最小的動作攻擊，期望迅速擺脫敵人，可那懷抱與摀在嘴上的手有如銅牆鐵壁，他根本沒辦法動彈，更何況是掙脫。

　　下一班的守衛近了，他們會巡視書房附近的所有房間，匕首從Kirk的手臂內側滑出，他可不想一打三。可對方卻拖著他離開門口，其力道之大，讓人難以相信。

　　Kirk被拖到一處暗角，守衛巡視絕不會注意到的角落，他握緊匕首，正打算發難，卻沒想到對方卻像早料到般，輕聲在他耳旁低語，「安靜。」

　　Kirk瞪大眼，他認得這聲音，他略偏起頭，毫不意外的發現Spock正是束縛他的人。

　　Kirk將匕首收回衣袖，Spock束縛的力道也小了，而Kirk趁機整個人癱在Spock懷裡，懶得使力。

　　Spock毫不理會Kirk加上來的重量，他警戒的望著門口，等待。

　　門開了，手電筒的燈光匆匆掃過Kirk腳旁，又拉遠了，再過一會，守衛也離開了。原先加諸在Kirk身上的禁錮變成支撐他的唯一力量。

　　等Spock移開壓在嘴上的手後，Kirk慵懶的眨眨眼，「瓦肯？」呼喚應該是對方慣用的網路名，這是他想到最合理的答案。

　　Spock略挑眉，「很榮幸見到你，艦長。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　黑暗，伸手不見五指，極輕的腳步聲迴響在廊道間，似真似幻，隨著聲音逐近，窗外暗淡的燈火勾勒出兩道身影，一前一後的走著，身軀緊繃，荷槍實彈，其中一名略為焦慮，經過每道門口都會警戒的四處張望，後頭那名則咬著口香糖，略低著頭，貌似疲憊，目光卻炯炯有神，他們是此處的守衛，剛從休息室出來，準備和守了八小時的同事換班。走在前頭的那位剛經過轉角，眼角才剛瞥見守衛室透出的光亮，他急切的奔向前去，快速卻遵守規範與對方把所有事交接完畢，而後頭那位則打個哈欠，與另外一名夥伴打聲招呼，權充換班的訊息。很快的，疲憊的同事走了，他們會趁回到休息室的路上再次巡示經過的走廊與房間，當班的兩位則坐在守衛室裡，一個注意監視器畫面，一個則注意正前方的保險庫。

　　嚼著口香糖的那位口齒不清的猜測今個保險庫裡又藏著什麼寶貝，是上億的毒品？還是重量極輕，卻價值極高的未切割鑽石？另外一名邊喝咖啡邊回應，不就是老闆的筆記本嗎？話才剛出口，另一名立刻恥笑，啊那幾張破紙有多大的價值要用大到可塞入兩頭大象的保險庫藏著？

　　聽者翻個白眼，立刻神秘兮兮的說，聽說是他的收入資出表吶，專門紀錄毒品走向資金來源這些玩意，平常人拿到沒用，落到那些蠢警察手裡不知道會有多樂。

　　那也要他們上得來再說，冷哼一聲，這位翹著腳，嚼著口香糖的仁兄吐掉口中無味的垃圾，他抹了抹嘴，隨即又拿了一塊口香糖。

　　此時，他們聽見一道聲響，極輕，像是微風吹過樹梢的細響，兩人對看一眼，臉上原先打趣的興味都沒了，取而代之的是警戒。

　　比較靠近門的那名抽出手槍，他往後看了眼，示意自己打頭陣，那名轉頭盯著監視器畫面的口香糖先生沒有拒絕，花了幾秒鐘，他仔細看了所有畫面一眼，沒有任何的異樣，而已經邁出步伐，準備巡視的那位卻突然沒聲了。他立刻轉頭看去，那名守衛癱倒在地，早失去意識。

　　僅存的這位守衛甩掉肩上的持槍，他抽出慣用的匕首，謹慎的往外看去，黑暗依然寂靜，而倒在地上的這名完全沒了聲息。

　　微風撫過，守衛反射性的將匕首往後揮去，剛好擋下對準他脖頸的甩棍，對方見攻擊被擋下，立刻抽回甩棍。

　　行雲流水間，兩人過了幾招，守衛不停閃避，可對方速度快上太多，他根本沒辦法還手。一時不察，甩棍尖端劃過他臉頰，露出一道極細的缺口，他面容瞬間千變萬化，閃過無數電子光芒。

　　攻擊者停下手中動作，略退後一步，看著守衛無法定形的面容，挑眉，「你是誰？」

　　被識破的那位氣急敗壞的扯下電子面具，露出真正的臉──McCoy翻個白眼，暗自咒罵上帝的不公，以及自個有夠差的運氣，「不關妳的事，女人。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　解決掉門口的守衛後，Kirk輕鬆寫意的突破保險庫的密碼，打開藏有Nero無數秘密的書房，Spock跟在他身後，他戒備的看眼廊道間的監視錄影器，這些配有雷射槍的小型武器不知為何沒有起到任何功用。

　　「別理它，」Kirk見Spock沒有跟上，隨口說了句，「有人料理好了。」

　　「這的系統每半小時會重新格式化。」Spock看著Kirk迅速果決的走向靠近觀景窗的書桌，「不存在『料理好』這件事。」

　　Kirk抬起頭，微笑，「所以我們得速戰速決，對吧？」

　　Spock沒有回應，Kirk也沒多理會，他縮起身，專注在書桌鎖頭上，這種複合式電子密碼鎖他很久沒玩了，希望能在五分鐘內搞定。這樣他就能專心在如何敲開(不管是何種意義上) Spock那張嘴，老天，Kirk自認夠會套話了，但在Spock身上，他連子兒都沒掏出來，真他媽的銅牆鐵壁。

　　密碼鎖開啟，平板桌面自發性啟動電腦開機程序，Kirk咧開嘴，小小聲的為自己歡呼，Spock還在書櫃前徘徊，Kirk猜不出他在做什麼，但大概跟他差不到哪去──這裡最值錢的秘密。

　　電腦亮起解鎖頁面，這讓Kirk又忙了幾分鐘，總算順利複製起所有資料。

　　檔案複製的很快，彷彿裡頭沒什麼東西。Kirk繼續翻找抽屜，他翻到最下方時，光影角度讓他瞧見辦公桌下的不明顯處有幾道凹陷，看起來宛如手放上去後的凹陷。他舔舔嘴唇，翻開預防性複製好的指紋，準備一探究竟。

　　「你的行為有欠考量。」

　　Spock不知何時站在Kirk身後，Kirk暗自翻個白眼，他媽的，就知道你在偷看，「如果你有更好的主意，樂意傾聽。」

　　「讓我來。」

　　Kirk抬頭看了Spock一眼，暗影模糊他的面容，讓人難以辨明思緒，「為什麼？」

　　「……一時半刻難以說清。」

　　Kirk挑眉，試探的詢問，「你確定會跟我說？」

　　Spock幾乎沒多思索就答應Kirk的要求，「有機會的話。」

　　Kirk交出指印，他看著Spock輕車熟路的將它黏附在自己手上，再幾乎是肯定的按壓在凹陷上。他早知道有這個機關，Kirk不動身色的評論。但，怎麼會？

　　天花板緩緩分隔而開，露出隱藏的閘門與藏在裡頭的投映設備，亮綠色的圖騰包裹住Kirk和Spock，展示它的所有。

　　Kirk看著面前千變萬化的圖案，複雜的花體字四處飄移，彷彿訴說秘密。他全看在眼裡，卻完全無法了解。Spock則漠然的站在一旁，雙手背在身後，目光仔細且專注的掃過所有，憤怒從他眼中一閃而逝，近乎燎原。

　　他看得懂。Kirk醒覺，他是這些人的一份子嗎？

　　此時，走廊傳來尖銳的警鈴聲。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　到頭來，這些守衛沒事用來插科打揮發揮想像力的保險庫裡除了一張畫，一套桌椅，其他啥都沒有，連牆壁都乾淨得像剛塗過漆，透白輝亮，搭上頂頭玻璃板反射出的燦白燈光，燈剛開時，McCoy差點瞎了眼，「老天，這就是每年這些人花數十萬守的東西？」他眨了眨眼，抹去生理性的淚水時仍是一臉的不敢置信。另一旁自稱是Uhura的女人早鑽進房內，她目光有如雷射線般仔仔細細的把整個擺設掃了一遍，最終落到那張畫上，那是一名女性的半身像，濃眉大眼，烏黑的秀髮襯托出白皙如雪的肌膚，臉色卻毫無血色，彷彿象牙雕出的人像，似人，卻沒有生命的氣息。

　　「Nero他老婆？」 McCoy看了一眼，注意力馬上轉到那套桌椅上，設計跟這間房同樣簡略，冰冷的金屬以柔滑的角度勾勒出幾處活動的彎角，觸感有如冰雕，舒適度卻比外頭休息室的辦公椅好上太多。

　　Uhura更正，「前任。」

　　「死了？」 McCoy隨意猜測，手腳俐落的探查桌椅是否有隱藏的機關。他還是不相信這間房就只有這三樣東西。

　　走到畫前端詳的Uhura睨了McCoy一眼，「C.I.A不是最擅長掏人底細？」話剛說完，她抽出匕首，打算拆除固定在牆壁上的畫作。

　　McCoy連忙喊停，「你是打算拆了這再殺出一條血路出去？我們不走F.B.I那套。」這種三光政策他光看就覺得煩，不能拍點證據，簡單進來簡單出去？

　　Uhura煩躁的瞪了McCoy一眼，「你有其他主意？」

　　McCoy敲開書桌的暗櫃，拿出幾疊文件夾，「滿意不？」

　　Uhura略挑眉，算是接受。

　　見所有文件都被Uhura拿去翻看，McCoy自認倒楣的蹲下身，仔細觀察整個暗櫃，在一旁的角落，他看見一個凹陷，形似拇指按壓出的凹痕，「逮到你了。」

　　「Bones？」

　　McCoy壓下偽造的指紋時，他指尖傳來一道細小的疼痛，他暗叫不秒，而震耳欲聾的警鈴瞬間掩蓋過他口中飆出的咒罵。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　鈴聲響起的瞬間，Kirk立刻拔出USB，往門口衝去，如果Spock真的是他所宣稱的那個人，他不可能不明白他在做什麼──這裡的系統很特別，警報響起的瞬間便會重置整個系統，讓系統回到一開始設定時，完整無缺的模樣──意為，Kirk之前想方設法，好不容易搞定的那些防護系統皆會覆甦，除了管理者外，皆無法讓它們停止攻擊。Kirk可不想在這種地方被雷射烤成焦屍，而Spock想必也考量到這點，或許是因為他少了Kirk需複製檔案的顧忌，他的動作更快，更敏捷，卻時刻留意Kirk有無跟上。

　　「樓梯！」Kirk在他身後喊到，百米的速度衝向兩條廊道外的緊急逃生口，他很清楚Spock知道他在說什麼，畢竟，三十秒後，所有出入口皆會鎖死，他們只有不過數十秒的時間。

　　一個轉角間，Spock消失了，Kirk訝異不已，卻沒有停下腳步，「Spock！？」他喚，回應卻是從樓梯口傳來的，「Jim！還有十五秒。」十五秒穿越兩百公尺的路徑？老天，他若做到了肯定能打破世界紀錄。

　　急速轉彎間，Kirk見到Spock擋在樓梯口，身體剛好卡住逐漸關閉的防火門，他深吸口氣，奮力往對方衝去。

　　奔跑間，Kirk眼角瞥見監視錄影機的轉向，他看見了紅點，卻不是落在自己身上，Spock張開手臂，Kirk手臂卻往他的胸口伸去。

　　再一個邁步，更多紅點亮起，Kirk不打算剎車，他用力撞向Spock，其力道之大，Spock的背部狠狠撞向樓梯間的轉角，留下一道不小的淤青。照理來說，他們只會聽見一道聲響，可瞬間迴響在樓梯間的哀嚎卻是兩人份的，Spock是因為背部撞擊的疼痛，而Kirk則是為了他右肩，那被雷射燒灼的傷口。

　　血腥與掌心的濕潤驚醒仍在疼痛中的Spock，他看著手掌間的鮮紅，毫不考慮的拉開仍捲縮在他懷中的Kirk，艷紅正緩緩從對方的右肩滲出。

　　「你得脫掉衣服。」

　　「你得先請我一杯酒。」Kirk齜牙裂嘴的把話擠了出來。

　　Spock沒理會Kirk的打趣，他直接撕開自己的衣袖與Kirk的衣領，傷口比他料想中的大，「你需要立即性的醫療處理。」他將衣物壓在Kirk傷口上，想減緩血液流出的速度。

　　「那也要我們能從這出去。」Kirk咧開個笑，安撫般的拍了拍Spock的手，「嘿，別這麼用力，我肋骨快斷了。」

　　Spock瞪了Kirk一眼，Kirk笑得更開，「扶我起來，我可不想用這種姿勢和Nero的傭兵相見歡。」話才剛說完，Spock眼中閃過一抹異色，Kirk一點都不想去猜那是代表什麼意思。

　　「事實上，你得忍受一下。」

　　Spock的手離開得突然，下一個瞬間，Kirk突然失去和地面的接觸，等到他醒覺發生什麼事時，Spock已經抱著他，以穩健快速的步伐往樓下衝去。

　　「嘿！放──」顛坡中，Kirk喊了句，他沒繼續叫下去是因為咬到舌頭，痛到不得不閉嘴。

　　Spock壓根沒理會Kirk的抱怨，他跑得飛快，胸前逐漸擴大的濕潤感像是種無聲的催促，讓輕薄的布料化為沉重的宣告。他不喜歡這種感受，但他也不想放手。

　　樓下傳來異聲，剛好是Spock預訂前往的地下室方向，那些傭兵的反應比他預期快上太多。

　　止住腳步，Spock身姿隱藏在暗角，傾聽。仍被他抱著的Kirk手腳一點都不安份，他揮了揮手，以紅色吸引住Spock的目光，然後以燦爛的微笑暗示前行的方向，他指的是窗外，隔著玻璃板的夜光。

　　Spock心知，玻璃窗的正下方停放剛採完砂石的貨車，不過十多尺的高度，運氣好點，他便會毫髮無傷。

　　「跳。」無聲的，他看見他說道，可這條路徑只能提供一人份的安全。

　　Spock以無視否決這項提案，Kirk翻個白眼，手腳更加不安份的在Spock身上東摸西找，Spock任由他如此，他專注在那幾道急切的腳步聲與低喊間，無心關注Kirk到底從自己身上摸出什麼東西出來，上方傳來模糊的槍響，他毫不在乎，Uhura有辦法處理，他只需等待對方把傭兵的注意力引走，只是，他不確定Kirk是否經得起這樣的時光。

　　金屬冷光閃爍在Spock眼角，他偏頭，瞧見Kirk炫耀的舉起成功入侵系統的平板，他頭偏向那本該是鎖死的出入口，嗓音低啞且虛弱，「那。」

　　Spock感受得到殷紅已蔓延到身側，Kirk的四肢開始失去溫度，可他笑容依然燦爛，「只有一分鐘。」

　　Spock以行動做為回應，他踹開防火門，不顧樓梯間突然傳出的低吼。

　　一分鐘，這就夠了。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　McCoy痛恨槍戰，但他更痛恨死亡，特別是同伴的死亡。

　　「妳一定要邊跑邊處理那些該死的小東西嗎？」躲在走廊轉角，雷射光從McCoy頭頂上不過幾公釐的地方斜劃而過，留下難聞的氣味與焦黑的細線。

　　剛沖到McCoy身旁的Uhura壓低身子，手腳俐落的替換彈夾，「你跑太慢了。」她頭抬都不抬的表示，「我沒子彈了。」

　　McCoy把僅存的兩夾彈夾扔給她，Uhura看了McCoy一眼，McCoy聳肩，「妳的準頭比我好」

　　Uhura藏起微笑，「有看見前面的鐵門嗎？」

　　「電梯旁的那個？」McCoy嘆息，「能不進去嗎？」他討厭後頭的東西以及之後唯一可能的逃脫路線。

　　Uhura想也不想的卸掉彈夾，「行，我留一發子彈給你。」

　　McCoy翻個白眼，忍不住抱怨，「老天，妳比我想像中還瘋。」叫他待在這等死？想都別想。

　　Uhura偏頭，露出燦爛的笑容，「數到三。」

　　倒數完時，他們同時衝向那閃著銀光的鐵門，門沒鎖，電子系統尚未復甦到鎖死所有保全等級次要的門口，McCoy踹開門，閃身讓Uhura先閃入房內，而Uhura則一手拉住門框，反身射擊正準備處理掉McCoy的雷射武器，她射擊的速度不夠快，但這不過半秒的落差足夠讓McCoy竄入房內，留下一屋子的燒焦味。

　　聞到菸味的瞬間，McCoy立刻脫掉身上偽裝用的保全大衣，白煙與艷紅火苗從外層布料飛竄而出，差點將他變成火人。

　　McCoy隨手將大衣甩到房間一角，Uhura正忙著以重設的密碼鎖死這間房間，讓他們爭取到短短不過十五分鐘的時間。而這段時間中，McCoy也沒閒著，他接過UHURA的槍，徹底破壞藏在辦公櫃後方的小型電梯門鎖，這是Nero專門用來運錢的小徑之一，直通到地下車庫。

　　「妳搞完沒？」拉開直徑不過五十公分的電梯艙門，McCoy壓低聲量的催促。

　　「我得確保安全。」Uhura頭也不回的應道，「你難道不擔心同伴嗎？」

　　「他混得進來就絕對混得出去。」對Kirk，McCoy就是有這種自信，他從沒看過哪個禍害短命過，「快點！」

　　Uhura一咬牙，果斷的放棄，她擠入電梯中，纖細的身子幾乎佔去快一半的空間，McCoy的體形沒她那麼嬌小，他根本是硬擠進來的，手長腳長的幾乎快沒地方放，更別說每下幾層樓就發出劇烈震動與金屬摩擦聲響的電梯了。

　　電梯下墜的速度很快(也許兩人的體重對它是負擔大了點)，黑暗中，McCoy聽見各種聲音，吶喊、怒罵、槍聲，他閉上眼，嘗試在這些噪音中聽見些什麼，但他什麼也沒聽見，而自動灑水器的馬達聲很快掩蓋過這些細小的噪音，讓他們陷入死寂中，連電梯落到底部時的輕微尖鳴都變得像空襲警報般刺耳。

　　Uhura推擠McCoy，她嘗試從兩人肢體的空隙間拉開電梯艙門，McCoy認命的被她推來擠去，偶爾發出幾聲壓低聲量的抱怨，地下室很安靜，太安靜了，讓人好奇是不是所有Nero的傭兵都衝到樓上尋找仍躲在某處的暗影。

　　McCoy是被Uhura踹出電梯的，他滿身是灰，髒得可以，「該走了。」再不走，被追的肯定變成他們。

　　Uhura注意力仍在停留在電梯面板上，她調整設定，試圖製造出一個往上直衝的炸彈，「我得引開他們。」

　　McCoy嘆息，他掏出口袋的無線遙控器，他真的不想這麼做，更不想承認自己輸了與Kirk的打賭──『如果有什麼狀況，引爆它』，Kirk將控制鈕交給他時，眼神含笑，彷彿在策劃一場討人厭卻有趣無比的惡作劇，『我保證不會有人理我們。』。

　　McCoy明白Kirk沒說的話，這東西也造就出完美的逃脫計畫以及源源不絕的文書報告，只要他按下這個按鈕，然後──想也沒想的，McCoy引爆Kirk埋藏的炸彈，轉瞬間，樓上傳來爆炸的巨響與火警的尖鳴。

　　Uhura抬頭瞪著McCoy，從聲音判斷，他們剛剛待著那層樓肯定全毀了，「不玩F.B.I那招？嗯？」

　　McCoy無奈，「不是我的主意。」傾聽持續傳來的爆炸聲，他又道，「這真的不是我的主意。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　火光，點燃了暗夜。

　　Jim望著火光，神智茫然，飄然於空。

　　他知道這場夢的結局。他知道，火終會滅去。

　　但他仍望著它，任由艷紅灼傷視野，烙下一道道燦爛的光影。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Kirk從白光中甦醒，他沒有像以往般茫然的睜開眼，環視一周後又埋頭睡去，而是保持仍在安睡的假像，無聲的以感官展開搜查。會這樣的原因多半是喚醒他的那抹香氣是陌生的，不存在他以往認定的安全屋中，更不存在在他住所，可他卻是貨真價實的喜歡這抹氣息，像是陽光的暖，更像是冬天壁爐的溫和。這本該是個安全的味道，但在他緩慢想起昨晚的一切後，這氣息宛如糖衣毒藥，引著誘著，恨不得將他吞吃入腹，連骨頭都不留。

　　Kirk慵懶的翻了個身，發出幾聲模糊不清的夢喃後將半個身子埋入棉被裡，他沒多經思考的活動讓右肩的傷口疼痛，他又發出幾聲呢喃，抗議般的將臉藏在棉被下，徹底掩住外在的窺探。

　　身子全窩在昏黃的幽暗間，Kirk眨眨眼，腦袋飛快的思索，Spock是他第一個想到的詞，也是第一個否認的，那傢伙才不會讓他這麼輕易混到家裡，Nero？那麼這地方為免太過高級，他現在肯定是被鍊子纏個滿身，更別說是睡個好覺，Bones？這答案又太可怕了，哪次他帶傷不是被對方拖到醫療間裡耗個幾日，傷沒好絕不放人的。

　　仍有睏倦的思緒再度飄過了幾個富含可能性的答案，眼見沒有一個解答是百分百肯定的，Kirk懊惱的睜開眼，確定所在地是完全陌生的房間後，他無奈的嘆息，好吧，看來某位注重隱私的先生沒那麼小氣，還真的讓他住了進來。

　　無奈的將臉埋在柔軟的枕頭上，Kirk這回聞到幾絲模糊的氣味，他喜歡的味道。臉頰蹭了蹭舒服的布料，Kirk放鬆的嘆息，想再睡場回籠覺，可當他腦海準確的辨別出這抹氣息是屬於誰的時，他趕忙轉開臉，想在起反應前徹底抹殺腦海突發的妄想。他恨自己這麼有效率的身體。

　　半拖半爬的離開床，Kirk抓抓頭，一眼便從床旁櫃上的私人衣物跟物品中發現少了什麼──隱藏在衣領裡的GPS不翼而飛，真討厭的傢伙。隨手拿起重量輕了許多的外套，Kirk不想費心去找到底少了些什麼，他現在比較想找到屋主，確定對方的狀況，依他最後的記憶片段來看，他應該是報了條最麻煩的逃脫路線，有大片的碎玻璃、樹葉和一堆血淋淋的擦傷那種。如果再倒楣點，或許還會收穫幾顆子彈，可既然Kirk沒成為對方的墊背，那應該Spock也不會傷到哪去，應該。

　　拖著虛浮的腳步，Kirk穿過設有大量書架的走廊，上頭滿列著各式書籍吸引住他不少的目光，如果沒看錯的話，裡頭還藏著不少珍本，也許晚點過來搜刮？多幾本睡前讀物總是好的。

　　昏黃的燈光從走廊另一頭照亮，Kirk下意識放輕腳步，順著光走去，他不確定自己在期待什麼，也許他什麼也沒期待，可當他見著Spock，沒缺胳臂也沒少條腿的Spock背著他，無聲的坐在客廳一角時，有什麼原本緊抓著他脖子的東西赫然鬆開了力道，讓他暗自鬆了口氣。

　　Spock似乎沒發覺到Kirk的到來，他盤坐在燭光前，專注於自己的思緒中，陷入沉思。

　　Kirk沒打算出聲呼喚，他靠著牆，寂靜的望著對方，如果他想，他可以不顧心中無數尋不著答案的困惑，就這麼看著他一整天。

　　老天，Kirk自暴自棄的想，他怎麼會淪落到如此地步？

　　突然，一道聲響將Kirk從思緒裡震醒──「你睡了三十五個鐘頭二十九分，我建議你進食一些流質。」

　　Kirk望著Spock轉過來的目光，在燭火的搖曳間，他似乎見著幾抹難以見得的光影，「喔、好啊。」下意識的，他回應，腦袋連忙思索有什麼食物是能用一隻手完成的，「廚房借我一下。」

　　「不必。」Spock起身，貼身的長袍隨著他的步伐飄動，有如羽翼，「有藉於你的傷勢，我認為由我使用廚房是件較合理的選擇。」拉開椅子，他續道，「請坐。」

　　「Spock，我只不過是傷了肩膀，不是手斷了。」話是這麼說，Kirk還是乖乖坐到椅子上，「再說，我也不急著要你償還欠我的那杯酒。」如果真要算，Spock早欠他不止一杯了。

　　Spock瞥了Kirk一眼，似乎覺得無奈，「酒精不是個良好的選項。」

　　「卻是個很好的熱量來源。」這是實話。Kirk靠酒精撐過許多可怕的夜晚。

　　Spock沒回頭，他輕門熟路的在爐火前忙活，「我相信我所提供的是比酒精更好的選項。」

　　如果Kirk沒看錯，他會認定Spock嘴角閃過的是一抹微笑，他半趴在餐桌上，咧嘴而笑，「我很期待。」

　　Spock沒再回應，Kirk則趁此機會趴在光可鑑人的桌上，一雙眼不停將所見之景默記在心，這是很職業病的習慣，但他改不了，據Bones的說法，他根本不想改。這能讓他初步了解一個人，也讓他保住自個小命好幾回，雖然多少有點偏執，但，他還活著，所以何樂而不為。

　　熱氣與香味很快從Spock那飄散而出，Kirk滿足的讚嘆，「好香。」他真的很期待能吃到一餐無毒藥食物，希望Spock能知道這點。

　　事實證明，Spock煮的的確不是Kirk認知的毒藥，而是一碗看似什麼都沒有卻相當美味的清湯。

　　眼見自己的午餐(也許還包括晚餐)將如此作收，Kirk連忙哀號，「麵包跟起司？」

　　Spock沒有反應，他根本沒理Kirk，分發完餐具便打算坐在Kirk對面進食。

　　Kirk臉埋在桌面，誇張的嘆息。「拜託！你至少有吃這些東西吧？」

　　「你的身體不適合。」

　　Kirk的肚子抗議般的響著，眨眨眼，他故作可憐的表示，「它在說很適合。」

　　Spock挑眉，「下一餐。我會評估狀況。」

　　Kirk翻個白眼。好吧，這傢伙比Bones還難處理，吃(喝)著午餐，他憤恨不平的說，「我會記得你說的。」

　　Spock沒說什麼，但眉宇間似乎透露出一點淡然的愉悅。

　　這餐，Kirk喝了兩碗，飽足感讓他心滿意足，得到熱量的腦袋也分析完整間屋子──很溫馨的住所，Spock也許住了一段時間，但這不是他生長的地方，更不是他長年待的地方。這裡有生活的氣息，卻沒有任何對外聯絡的電子設備，沒有電視、沒有手機、更沒有電腦，若不是Kirk正臥在現代化十足的廚房裡，他或許會認為自己來到哪處阿米什人(Amish)的地盤。也許Spock習慣把平板收在身上？望著對方身上柔軟貼身的長袍，Kirk不由得想到底下那結實的──唉，他現在真的不能想這個。

　　思緒再度轉了幾轉，否定幾個不可能實現的選項後。Kirk打算再度嘗試套Spock的話，可對方卻像查覺到般，以不急不緩的語調打亂他的設想，「Jim，你仍需要休養，而Nero仍在找尋偷他東西的小偷，所以，這段期間，我請求你別離開這裡。」

　　好吧，這倒提醒Kirk現下的狀況，「這裡的房間隨我使用？」

　　「最裡頭有著黃銅把手的房間是我的私人房間，我希望你別進去。」

　　「我的手機？」Kirk眨眨眼，「我總得讓同伴知道我沒事，對吧？」

　　Spock頓了頓，又道，「我不建議如此。」

　　「為何？」

　　Spock沉默，這回他是真的不打算說任何話，Kirk搔搔頭，無奈的嘆息，「好吧，就聽你的。」他大概猜得出原因，但他不能肯定，「但我不能保證不去你房間找任何色情片做消遣。」

　　Spock沒有對Kirk的玩笑話作出回應，但僵硬的身軀放鬆了，可他似乎不打算繼續談話。Kirk只見Spock迅速收拾完碗盤，意圖回到原本被打斷的靜思裡。他才沒打算這麼簡單放過對方，「說嘛，小尖，你房間裡有什麼？要知道我在無聊時可是很好奇的，肯定會溜進去。」

　　Spock看了Kirk一眼，肯定且確定的說，「你不會。」

　　接下來不管Kirk再怎麼引誘，Spock就不是開口。心中疑惑得不到任何答案的Kirk只好暫時把問題丟去腦海那堆代辦的事項中，拖著身子往浴室前進。

　　過程中，Kirk看了眼似乎是屋內唯一的進出口的大門，直覺告訴他那是鎖死的，而他也不急著開，他得先處理好滿身的消毒水味。他討厭這味道。

　　回房隨手拿幾件衣物後(Spock都說隨他用了，不是嗎？)，Kirk鑽進浴室，拆光繃帶，仔細瞧著肩上傷口──縫線整齊，癒合得比他想像中好，也沒傷到骨頭或是肌肉，只是出血量有點多。當時肯定嚇死外頭那座雕像了。

　　儘管Kirk再怎麼小心，傷口還是沾到不少水，他踏出浴室，單手擦著頭，漫不經心的邊走邊思索急救箱位於何處時，客廳桌上就這麼恰巧多了一個白底紅十字的箱子。

　　就知道你沒這麼專心，暗自翻個白眼，Kirk自顧自的坐到沙發上，準備收拾善後。

　　水氣瀰漫間，似乎有什麼香氣貼近，Kirk抬起頭，不意外見著Spock站在他面前，伸出手，「讓我來。」

　　「麻煩你了。」Kirk微笑，暫時壓下對方到底是怎麼做到如此來去自如的靠近他的疑問(Bones都沒辦法)，「我正煩惱要怎麼處理它。」

　　Spock的手是熱的，即使Kirk洗完熱水澡後，他依然感受得到對方指尖的溫度，更察覺出對方動作是怎樣細膩輕巧的在肌膚上移動，以想像不到的迅速包紮好傷口，讓血腥回到潔淨的紗布下，等待癒合。

　　整個過程中，Kirk望著Spock，喉嚨突如其來的乾渴，下意識的，他舔著唇，濕潤泛紅的唇瓣，有那麼一瞬間，Spock似乎吻了上來，他感受到他的氣息若有似無的落在唇間，帶來一絲的涼意。

　　眨眨眼，Kirk正想確認這吻是否為幻覺時，Spock退了開來。包紮完成了，他沒必要與Kirk保持如此靠近的距離。

　　「謝謝。」Kirk由衷的咧開了笑。若不是Spock閃避得如此迅速，動作又帶著幾絲難以察覺的僵硬，他真的會以為他對他一點興趣都沒。

　　Spock避開Kirk的目光，「不會。」

　　做完所有事，Spock不再多言，拎起醫療箱便離開了。

　　Kirk認定Spock是躲進那間他無法進去的房間，鼓搗那些他還不知道的東西，也許他在策劃毀滅世界。癱在舒適的沙發上，Kirk漫無邊際的想，更也許──再度舔了舔唇，Kirk微笑，他跟他一樣，想著那有如幻影般的吻。

　　接下來的幾日Kirk和Spock似乎遵從著某種規律且慵懶的節律出現在這間屋子裡──三餐、冥想、閱讀與永遠下不完的棋局。

　　發現Spock對西洋棋有興趣是Kirk不經意的到處翻找東西的後果，他在屋內某個廚櫃中發現一整組完好的棋組，原本Kirk想跟腦海裡幻想的對象對練，好打發時間，卻沒料到Spock趁他離開洗澡時走了一步他擺好的黑騎士，然後，幾經思索後，Kirk又走了一步白卒。沒多久，Spock跟進。於是，他跟Spock便開始下棋，每次離開各自的房間，戰局便有微妙的變化。相互糾纏，難分輸贏。

　　交談與聊天是Kirk一直在嘗試做的事，可基本上，Spock口中吐出的永遠只有刪截後的過往，而沒有現在與未來的計劃。

　　Kirk猜想Spock是名流浪的阿米什人，Spock沒有否認，但也沒承認，他身上似乎總有些謎團等待Kirk發現，然後解出一些不那麼正確，卻也不算錯誤的答案。

　　Kirk是在肩膀傷口好得差不多時決定進去Spock的房間，他早摸清Spock日常生活的規則，也算好對方無暇理會自己的時間，雖然只有不過十來分的時光，這對一瞥房間裡的機密，也算夠了。

　　漫遊在書櫃前，Kirk邊分神傾聽浴室的聲響，邊走向Spock的房間。

　　隨著與黃銅把手間的距離不斷縮小，Kirk心跳不由得跟著加速，心跳聲與水聲迴盪在他耳際，擾人且令人不安，他當狙擊手時都沒那麼煩躁。

　　暗自做了幾回深呼吸，Kirk握住那冰冷的門把，沉穩的壓下，他知道，在一定的按壓角度下，這門會發出尖銳的金屬摩擦聲，他也知道，Spock習慣會將兩個不過拇指指夾大小的木片卡在門縫間，作為警示。這些預防手段，他都料想到了，可他卻沒料到，在門縫剛亮起一絲藍光時，有隻手從後方握住了他，以沉穩，但不容拒絕的力道再度將門關上。

　　「Jim…」

　　低啞嗓音沒嚇著Kirk，事實上，他反而轉過頭，用燦爛的笑容迎向那隱藏在黑暗中，模糊不清也陰晴不定的那張臉，「嗨，Spock。」

　　Spock目光有難以察覺的責怪與無奈，「約定，是用來遵守的。」

　　「而規定是用來打破的。」背靠著門，無視自己被Spock侷限在兩隻手臂間，Kirk雙手插在口袋裡，無辜的聳肩，「我想知道裡頭藏了什麼，藍鬍子先生。」

　　「沒有鮮血，也沒有屍體。」

　　「但有部分的真相。」Kirk對上Spock聶人的目光，他可熱愛瞧見各種情緒在對方眼中流轉的模樣。

　　Spock偏頭，「好奇的小貓。」

　　Kirk舔了舔唇，他聞得到Spock身上剛洗浴完的清香，「你就愛這樣，不是嗎？」

　　Spock的唇碾上來時，Kirk沒有反抗，他迎上他，以熱情懇求對方的瘋狂。

　　當他被壓在門板上，衣衫不整，幾乎毀損時，Kirk漫不經心，卻又暗自竊笑的想著，他逮到他了，而Spock沒給他繼續想下去的空閒。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Kirk再度醒來時，他在他床上。身體被徹底清理乾淨，卻洗不掉一身的痕跡和腰際的痠痛。

　　Spock走了。Kirk張眼睛的當下便認知到這件事。

　　Kirk並不失望，他有預感還會見到對方。

　　簡單梳洗後，Kirk穿上桌上備好的衣物與擺在上頭，屬於他的手機與這棟房子大門的鑰匙，他打開通向外頭的大門，清晨冷冽的空氣凍得他精神一振。

　　直到走離這間屋子百來尺後，Kirk才將手機開機，並為裡頭快塞爆的短訊咧嘴而笑。

　　「嗨，Bones。」一字一句，Kirk心情愉快的打著回覆，「想我嗎？」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　McCoy想念人的方式向來特別，Kirk也早習慣一見面就被對方拖到車裡，被凶狠得可以殺掉整連海軍陸戰隊的目光洗禮。

　　「嗨！我也很想你。」 Kirk沒拍掉McCoy拉開衣領的手，他知道對方會放開的，總是會。

　　「閉嘴！」McCoy瞪著Kirk肩上的傷口以及頸旁那顯眼的吻痕，不知該先掐死面前這莫名失蹤快一個星期的小渾蛋還是先剁了那位未曾見面的疑似殺人兼誘拐犯，「你就不能管好你的下半身嗎！？」

　　Kirk眨眨眼，無辜的聳肩，「情況很複雜。」

　　「去你的複雜。」McCoy再度瞪了Kirk一眼，「坐好。別逼我綁你。」

　　「Bones，我都不知道你有這嗜好。」

　　McCoy發出幾句難聽且模糊的惡罵，立即將注意力轉向前方，「Chekov，開車！」

　　「好！」Chekov透過後照鏡向Kirk露齒而笑，「很高興看見你沒事，艦長。」

　　Kirk回以笑意，隨即想到一件很不妙的事，「Pasha有駕照？」

　　McCoy繫上安全帶，平靜的說，「所以我才叫你坐好。」

　　這段只有油門與鮮少的剎車的車程這讓Kirk開始想念腳踏實地的感受，說真的，幸好他沒吃多少東西，要不然肯定全吐在車裡，老天，他可是連堪稱『地獄行』的喝醉酒的Scott的車都搭過了，沒想到Chekov開車比他還可怕…

　　感謝上蒼！在急駛過大半個城後，Chekov終於停了下來，Kirk也總算抬起臉，看自己目前究竟身在何方──市郊的安全屋。

　　「為何不是回去？」

　　「因為你惹了太多麻煩。」McCoy撇嘴，推著Kirk離開車裡，「有人要見你。」

　　「誰？」即使被McCoy推著，Kirk依然不停回頭詢問，「誰？Bones？說嘛！我沒這麼熱愛驚喜！」

　　「進去就知道了。」連推帶搡的，McCoy將Kirk扯入屋內，Chekov待在車裡，他有把風的工作得做。

　　從進去的瞬間Kirk便覺得不對，飛快思索對策，可當他瞧見裡頭是誰時，那些對策都成為小孩把戲，上不了抬面。

　　「嗨，Pike。」舔舔唇，Kirk責難的看了McCoy一眼，McCoy回給他一個『你活該』的神情，「什麼風把你從總部吹來了？」他咧開嘴，盡可能表現出無辜友善的笑容。

　　Pike沒有回應，他先用目光審視過Kirk，再轉回手中報告上，「我在McCoy的報告裡看到一些奇特的地方，有藉於你還在養傷，我想親自過來一趟是個不錯的選擇。」

　　Kirk眨眨眼，不知該做何回應，他可是直接被Spock誘拐，幾天都沒跟人連絡。不管McCoy的報告怎麼寫，他又對Kirk了解多少(在某方面，超出Kirk想像)，Kirk都希望對方終於從這些年來例行報告中學會製作假資料的技巧。

　　「McCoy，你提到是第三方的介入導致警報啟動。」翻閱打印好的檔案，Pike目光落在Kirk身上，靠近頸部的某個地方，「介意敘述一下？」

　　McCoy詳細描述整個過程，卻偏偏對第三方的外型輕描淡寫。

　　Kirk偷瞄McCoy一眼，推敲出第三方便是那名黑髮美女。那女人跟Spock聯手？還是互不相干？早知道就多花點精神敲開Spock那張誘人的嘴。

　　「所以，你是在說，你在二十樓誤觸警報，不得不離開，那麼，你是怎麼知道Kirk在五十六樓受傷的？我看過你們的申請物，裡頭沒有任何通訊器材。」

　　「那是我做的。」McCoy才剛開口，Kirk連忙搶答，「我跟Pasha一塊研發出來的。」Kirk跟Chekov本來就常聚在一塊鼓搗一些小東西，Pike知道這點，也常因此受惠。Kirk舔了舔唇，希望多少能藉此蒙混過關。

　　Pike挑眉，算是接受，「那麼，Kirk你是怎麼在受傷的情況下從成為巨型火炬的大樓裡逃出來的？」

　　Kirk聳肩，「只是一點狗屎運，長官。」

　　「那可真是好大一坨的狗屎，居然幫你連傷口都處理好了。」闔上報告，Pike面色不善，「我想，我應該不用重申諜報任務的隱蔽性，拿了東西便迅速離開對兩位來說有這麼困難嗎？」

　　「純屬意外。我保證──」

　　Pike睨了Kirk一眼，成功讓Kirk收聲，「Kirk，一星期的假，不准碰任何任務相關的事。McCoy，處理好那些資料，我明天就要。」

　　「一星期！？但，Pike──」

　　Pike瞪著Kirk，目光寒若霜雪，可他依然沒看著Kirk的臉，而是盯著昨晚Spock在他頸上咬出來的吻痕，「McCoy，你可以走了。Jim，你留下。」

　　McCoy給了Kirk一個『好自為之』的表情後，迅速離開現場。

　　「Pike，為何──」

　　Pike沒聽Kirk說完，立刻吼了句，「安靜！」

　　Kirk閉嘴了，可他仍瞪著Pike，不肯放棄。

　　Pike嘆息，「Jim，仔細聽我說，你這回可是捅到馬蜂窩，就不能迴避一陣子嗎？」

　　「怎麼──」話才剛說到一半，Kirk赫然想到圍繞在Nero身上的流言，有人在罩他，但──「誰？」

　　Pike手一揮，安撫般的表示，「這你不用擔心，我會處理。」話鋒一轉，原先疲憊的神情轉瞬即逝，「但你這顆價值百萬的人頭給我乖乖待在這把傷養好。」

　　「只值一百萬？」Kirk眨眨眼，故作輕鬆。

　　「你們全部？應該有千。」Pike嘆息，再度慶幸Nero發出的懸賞單上沒有任何影像畫面，「風頭會過去的，別讓價格再往上加，行不？我還希望今年聖誕節能收到你的賀卡。」

　　「我──」

　　Pike這回真的瞪著Kirk。

　　Kirk搔搔頭，無奈給出承諾，「我盡量。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　在管Kirk方面，McCoy根本跟Pike一個鼻孔出氣。至從Kirk乖乖把USB從暗袋裡掏出來後，McCoy直接把他打發到角落，徹底執行隔離。

　　「又不是傳染病…」嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，Kirk邊窩在筆電前補充這一星期的國際要聞，邊分神偷瞄McCoy跟Chekov的討論狀況。

　　「頭轉過去！別以為我不知道你在偷看！你這名聽力跟眼力都很好的傷患，乖乖閉嘴看你的新聞。」雖然背對著Kirk，McCoy依然頭也不回的罵道，他太了解對方了。

　　「艦長，影片檔的密碼？」從電腦前探出頭來，Chekov眨眨眼，提問。

　　「老樣子。」Kirk應道，還沒想起裡頭是怎樣的內容，他是在Chekov把影像以3D投影的方式撥放出來時，他才醒覺自己到底拍了什麼──被大量藍綠圖騰包圍的Spock。

　　暗自賭咒安全屋的設備解析度為何如此清晰，Kirk看向那抹影像，時光宛如倒流回那晚，他望著他，虔誠的，彷彿望著整個世界。

　　影像中止在警報響起的瞬間，Spock轉頭望向Kirk，神情似無奈又似責怪。

　　Kirk莞爾而笑，卻沒想到聽到一聲近似作噁的巨響。

　　「又怎麼了？」Kirk皺眉，不解的瞪向臉紅的Chekov和一臉快吐的McCoy。

　　「天殺的你就不能管一下你的賀爾蒙嗎？我們這還有個未成年！」

　　「啥？」

　　「我成年了！」

　　McCoy回頭瞪向Chekov。

　　Chekov身子一縮，弱弱的補充，「還有兩個月……」

　　Kirk挑眉，「所以你上次沒跟Sulu……」話語一頓，他不知該怎麼說下去，Chekov卻很聰慧的懂了，「沒有。我很想，但Hikaru說──」

　　「停。不准再聊這種話題。」

　　Kirk聳肩，無辜的表示，「是你提的。」徹底無視McCoy即將氣炸的事實。

　　「閉嘴。」

　　「Bones…」Kirk咧開嘴，笑臉盈盈的望著好友，「別惱羞成怒嘛」。

　　「閉嘴！」McCoy眼睛都快冒出火來了，「別逼我趕你出去。」

　　Kirk撇嘴，「濫用職權。」

　　McCoy眼一瞇，Kirk立刻閉上嘴巴，還誇張的做出拉上拉鍊的動作，表示自己會安靜。開什麼玩笑，他還有事得做，才不能被趕出去。

　　話雖這麼說，Kirk最後還是被McCoy趕出去。原因，礙事。礙什麼事Kirk不知道，他倒覺得是礙眼，McCoy可沒辦法忍受和兩名春心蕩漾的同事在一塊工作，更別說他還得持續Pike交代他的保密事宜(Jim！把你的頭給我轉回去！)。

　　盯著McCoy猛力甩上的門，Kirk搔搔頭，無可奈何的嘆息，隨即低下頭，像捧著寶貝似的捧著筆電——McCoy還算有良心，會丟給他玩具，要不然他肯定會鼓搗出個竊聽器偷聽現況。

　　Kirk拿出Chekov剛偷塞在口袋裡的USB，上頭是Sulu的字，寫著【浴血任務2】。若不是了解對方的為人，他還真以為Sulu又去哪下載色情片，準備讓他自個在漫漫長夜裡打發時光。

　　沒準是Sulu又查到什麼資料…熟悉的輸入密碼，Kirk沒多想的開啟第一個檔案，有那麼一瞬間，他想起Spock的背影，罪惡感莫名的佔據心頭一角，發出無聲的哀鳴。

　　「抱歉，我一定得知道…」自言自語著歉意，Kirk閱讀起檔案，裡頭沒什麼內容，數以千萬的記載，全是病歷資料，偶爾有特別的彩色標記與日期在字行中亮起，卻沒有提到標記的意義。

　　Kirk再點開幾個檔案，在大量生物化學名諱與各種重組序列中，他只認知到這是某種生物的基因碼，但染色體數目不像他理解的人類，而是更加奇特的，尚不存在的生命體。

　　「外星人終於要攻佔地球了？」舔唇，Kirk沒多久便將整個資料與之前的視訊連想到一塊，但這份資料是如此詳細，不像之前是在創造夢中才有的生命。

　　Kirk點開最後一個檔案，相當諷刺的，檔案的標題是『蟲蛹(Chrysalis)-73』。

　　這是個視訊檔，裡頭不過短短幾分鐘，卻清楚拍攝到一個漂浮在培養器中的胎兒。金屬冷光的照耀下，它外形如死亡般蒼白，Kirk本以為這又是個解剖紀錄檔案，卻在短短數秒後，他看見那團肉塊張開一雙湛藍的眼。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Kirk盯著面前的門，他看見太多外人進入的跡象，也看見自個的思念之情與渴望，這道是他住所的門，只是，他不確定，當他打開這道門時，這裡是否還能被稱為他的。

　　再三思慮後，Kirk開了鎖，鑰匙轉動得很順，沒有刺耳的噪音。至少不是暴力進入，他自嘲的想。

　　Kirk原以為推開門後，面前景象將是滿目瘡痍、凌亂不堪(Pike警告過了)，可眼前所見一如以往，仍是他離開時的樣貌。

　　悄聲鎖上門，Kirk仔細打量環境，他看見不少監視系統，沒有一個對準大門，這是一個不可饒恕的失誤，或許，是被其他人移除了？輕敲木製家具，Kirk邊打著拍子邊避開監視器往屋內前進，有些監視器被各種東西巧妙的隱蔽，留下一道隱約且明確的道路，往臥室前進。

　　Kirk沒有推敲誰有空花這麼大的功夫，他知道是誰。

　　緩慢的，他走到臥室門前，門是半開著，暗影與街光照亮裡頭的黑暗，讓柔軟的床鋪壟罩在幾抹朦朧且柔和的灰白之下。

　　「我知道你在。」嘆息，Kirk毫不猶豫的說，「我們得談談。」

　　黑暗凝聚出人影，Kirk舔唇，望向Spock，無法掩飾嘴角的笑意，「我需要跟你談Amanda‧Grayson。」

　　對於那堆年代久遠的資料，一開始，Kirk尋著記憶，一一輸入了幾個名字，他們全是在報章雜誌中曇花一現，迅即被F.B.I封鎖的人，那些血腥案件的受害者，他看見所有人的名字在黑白相間的字行間亮起顯眼的光芒，有些被標註特別的記號，有些則無。懷抱著姑且一試的心態，Kirk輸入Spock之名，他沒看見對方的資料，卻瞧見了Amanda‧Grayson──她的基因碼有著特別的標記與採取日期，次數卻不像其他人那樣繁複，而是僅有一次，從此再無消息。至於Spock，他被標記在Amanda的資料之下，以『極為可能的樣本』這稱呼輕描淡寫的帶過。

　　剛開始，Kirk以為這只是同名同姓的巧合，他確保準確性，再度搜索政府的資料庫，可擁有Amanda之名的女性如此之多，卻只有一名擁有叫做Spock的兒子，這筆資料是張手寫的出生證明(複印版本)，後來，這條線索如同歸回大海的魚般，再無任何消息。

　　Kirk查過Spock的父親之名，沒找到什麼資料，卻發現一個陳年舊案——一場少見的，發生在阿米什人中的滅族血案，Spock和其父親是少數幾名倖存者。至於兇手…如今仍未找到。

　　順藤摸瓜的，Kirk又翻出許多資料，他在模糊的地方報紙反覆瞧見Spock的身影，然後，同樣的，這條線索懸著時光流轉，不了了之。

　　原本，Kirk應該繼續找尋下去，他知道，他肯定會找出什麼特別的，以往沒發現的線索(至少能讓小尖開個尊口，逼出幾個有趣的反應)，可他停止了搜尋，與其用資料追查初過往的一切，他更期待由本人說明真相。

　　盯著隱藏在黑暗中的身影，Kirk舔唇，「我承認，對你，我想過阿米什人這個可能性，但那族群向來平靜，甚少出什麼亂子，也不願與外界多作接觸。所以，你是個特例？或者你是被趕出來的？」

　　Spock沒有回應，但難以察覺的，他似乎往黑暗中又退了點，身影更加模糊了些。

　　Kirk暗自嘆息，他得轉個方向，「你不否認？好吧。很多事你都不否認，我早習慣了，但，我好奇的是你的母親，Amanda‧Grayson，她看起來是個平凡人，生長在正常的家庭，過著正常的生活，她是怎麼跟你們扯上關係的？難道她不知道，接觸未知往往需付出極大的代價？」

　　「別談論你所不知的事。」

　　總算有反應了，但還不夠。Kirk扯著嘴角，咧開扭曲的笑意，「我知道她跟你父親結婚，但我好奇的是，她是因為感情還是因為科學？」

　　Spock再度沉默，可這沉默與原先的不同，之前有如石雕，以不存在和否定忽視外界的所有，可這回卻有如針刺，冷冽且極富攻擊性的包裹著Kirk，他起了一身的雞皮疙瘩，不是因為畏懼，而是興奮，「你知道她參加政府的計畫嗎？蟲蛹計劃(Chrysalis Project)，我想它叫這個名字，人類為了當上帝可真無所不用其極。」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　Kirk偏頭，無視Spock語調裡的威脅，他邁步向前，直走到對方面前，仔仔細細的打量面前這個人，「所以，你是她的成果？是她──」

　　Spock的攻擊很快，Kirk根本沒辦法擋下，他覺察到自己被攻擊的瞬間，Spock已單手掐住他的頸項，力道很大，而且不斷增加。

　　Kirk張口，反射性想獲取更多空氣，原本能清晰看著Spock的視野逐漸模糊，黑暗從角落緩緩佔領光明，他心知，這場黑霧後方隱藏著致命的死亡，可他沒有掙扎，更沒有採用思緒裡，任何能擺脫Spock的方法。

　　Kirk就只是舉起手，指尖溫和的沿著Spock額際滑過，依稀間，他似乎碰觸到什麼冰涼的液體，他不敢肯定。

　　有幾秒的時間，Kirk徹底喪失意識，然後，老天庇佑，他又醒了過來，彎著身，不停的咳嗽與喘息。

　　Spock仍在Kirk身旁，不同的是他不像之前那般劍拔弩張，而是蹲坐在Kirk身旁，臉上有著後悔、憤怒、哀傷與否定等混亂的情緒。

　　Kirk是過了一段時間後才發現Spock在說話，話語斷斷續續，但意思很清楚──Kirk想知道的真相──他說著Amanda的事，他是如何愛她，她是怎樣以骨髓捐贈者參加計畫，Spock那時不過三歲，卻足夠清楚的了解到，那些穿著白袍的大人，他們看他的目光──那不是在看名孩子，而是在看一隻有用的白老鼠──他轉述那些人的話給Amanda聽，而Amanda再也不當捐贈者，不管對方怎麼墾求，她一律回絕，一心希冀阿米什人的生活能讓他們躲過外界的貪婪。

　　「所以，你的確是特別的…」啞著嗓音，Kirk艱難的吐出話語。

　　Spock看了他一眼，只簡短表示他們一直都存在在人群裡，四兩撥千金的瞞混過關。

　　對於那時的Spock而言，Nero是後來才出現的族人，他那間充滿外界事物的住所徹底佔據村莊一角，外頭的人不斷來回，雜亂不堪。至於血案，那是更久以後的事，Spock當天與父親去了外地，不過幾小時的時光，天地變色。

　　生機盎然的村莊，只餘血腥。

　　「Nero有涉案？」Kirk爬起身，他與Spock對視，看見更多的心緒。

　　「證據不足，沒有人能將Nero定罪。」Spock一頓，「我父親也不希望我繼續追查下去。」

　　「你沒聽他的，對吧？」

　　Spock給Kirk一個『怎麼可能』的輕蔑眼神。

　　Kirk咧嘴而笑，他爬到Spock身旁，不顧Spock僵直的身體，直接靠上對方肩膀，「所以，你查到哪了？」

　　「我沒有義務向你報告。」

　　Kirk眨眨眼，故作無辜，「看在你掐我的份上？」

　　Spock瞪著Kirk，「那是場錯誤，我向你道歉。」

　　「不，這性感極了。」Kirk笑容越來越燦爛，他伸出手，摟著Spock，「也許下回再來一次？你知道的，有種性愛我一直──」

　　「Jim……」Spock沒抵抗Kirk的擁抱，他將臉埋入Kirk懷抱中，深深且無奈的嘆息。

　　Kirk偏頭，無視對方摟住自己的力道，明天一定會留下瘀青，他漫不經心的評論，但他不在乎，「怎麼了？終於發現我很好了？很性感很有感覺了？要不要來一發？我相信那些人不會介意看現場轉播。」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　「哎、Spock你別跟Bones一個樣啊，你也知道──」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一幕景象，快速飛掠過的畫面，視角如此之低，有如垂頭的動物或是低頭啄食的鳥禽。它正看著一個隨處可見的摺疊桌，偶爾有粉塵飄落在地。

　　人影走動，惡罵隨之響起，畫面迅速晃動。一開始，是角落，隨即竄進沙發下，那裡的黑暗足夠庇護它的身影，但它不需庇護，觸角晃動間，他鑽入牆壁的破洞。另外一頭，有著金屬響聲，它看見暗沉的光影，方正的木箱，裡頭全是沉重的槍械與子彈，各型各號，令人目不暇給，怵目驚心。

　　觸角再度晃動，這次，它得回去，有人正等待它的歸來，而螢幕另一頭，早將畫面盡收眼底的人們，正竊竊私語。

　　「這足夠發搜索令了。」

　　有人詢問，而有人啞著聲否定，「不夠。」

　　Giotto回頭望著這名在外臥底已久的F.B.I同事，等待她的解釋。

　　Uhura偏頭，煩躁的思索，「我們需要更多。」平板亮起訊息，她望了眼，隨即漾起微笑。

　　「你的線人有任何建議？」

　　Uhura白了Giotto一眼，「他不是線人。」

　　Giotto聳肩，把『前輩離開了就是線人』這句話吞回肚子裡，他可不想惹Uhura，「好吧，Spock怎麼說？」

　　「我們先等著，有人會幫忙的。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜色深沉，海潮拍打在碼頭一角，發出細微且規律的聲響。月色淡雅，映照暗影，本該沉寂的街角有著五光十色的歡欣，一家酒店開幕不久，以獨特的裝潢和美艷的酒保在街頭貪玩的夜貓子間相傳，誰都想來這一探究進。

　　可沒有人知道，在距離這家酒店短短不過幾個街區有家掛名的公司，它擁有運輸的招牌，卻做著黑心的事業，專門為那些軍火商運輸他們的貨物，更重金保護這些商品。瞧，現在就有一名少年不慎闖進他們的工廠，他晃頭晃腦的，不停翻轉手中的紙條──這是他朋友給的，說今晚來這玩樂，不醉不歸──可他不管怎麼看，就是看不出這處陰森森的工廠是他們口中的酒店，早知道就不一個人來了。

　　發出絕望的哀嚎，少年再度轉頭，急切的四處張望，「嘿！有人在嗎？」喊出口音極重的呼喚，他沿著燈光走著，希望能遇到好心人，「有人嗎？」

　　他沒看到任何人，他看見的是亮晃晃的探照燈，白燦的光輝閃瞎了他的眼。

　　「嘿！你！這裡是私人土地！」

　　質問他的人是兩名壯漢，聲調冷酷且嚴肅，「滾開！」

　　「對不起！我不是故意的！我不認識路！」少年哀求，「拜託！我朋友在等我！」他遞出字跡被汗液模糊的紙張，「拜託，能幫幫我嗎？」

　　兩名壯漢互看了眼，其中一名跟對講機說了些什麼，探照燈轉開了，而少年終於看清楚面前的人──兩們荷槍實彈的警衛，他嚇傻了，嘴巴一張一開的，說不出話。

　　其中一名警衛看見少年這模樣，不由得翻個白眼，「臭小子，跟我來。」

　　「是…」縮著頭，少年跟壯漢走了，他們穿過茂密的芒草叢，沿著外頭的燈光，沒十來分就看到道路與街燈。

　　「滾出去，別再進來了。」

　　少年沒回頭的跑了，他的朋友正蹲在街燈下，邊喝著藏在紙袋裡的酒邊等他，「死小子！你跑哪去了你！？」對於臉色蒼白的少年，他反手一抓，狠狠的將人掐在腋下酷刑伺候。

　　「我迷路了啦！」少年連忙求饒，「我不知道晃到哪去了，Scott你畫的地圖好奇怪！」

　　「奇怪個屁！那可是最正規的街道地圖。」遞出紙袋，Scott咧嘴一笑，「喝喝看，我新釀的。」

　　「明明是亂七八糟的塗鴉…」縮著頭，少年抱怨，「跟你釀的酒一樣，都很奇怪。」他低著頭，默默的將嘴靠近紙袋，可紙袋裡並沒有酒，有的只是一個以酒瓶作為外包裝的對講機。

　　「Chekov報告，」少年頓了頓，清晰的說，「東北角守衛兩名，大門守衛三名，裝備是──」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　McCoy坐在吧檯前，重低音的音樂在他耳膜間迴盪，時不時伴隨尖叫、呻吟與荒腔走板的歌詞。暗自翻個白眼，他不由得再度安撫自己即將暴怒的脾氣以及忍受酒保虐待好酒的調理方式。

　　「我收到了。」壓著耳旁的通訊器，McCoy低喃，「做得真漂亮，看不出是第一次。」可這樣的好心清沒維持多久，隨即他眉頭一皺，暗罵，「閉嘴，Jim，顧好你自已就行了。」中斷通話，McCoy憤恨不平的吞下酒液，跟其他人不同，他待在城市的另一頭的酒吧，此地埋藏在街道間，僅有閃爍的招牌為人指路。

　　McCoy轉頭，目光在舞廳裡來回飄移，似在尋找，又似在發酒瘋，即將嘔吐的那種。他知道，吧檯後的酒保已經準備好嘔吐袋，隨時給他使用，他媽的，與其在吐在袋子裡他寧可把這名暴殄天物的死小子抓過來，一口氣全吐在──原本混亂的人群突然分開，一名女性彷彿穿過紅海的Moses，緩緩往McCoy走來。

　　McCoy眨眨眼，瞬間清醒，他釣到大魚了。

　　「你就是那名尋找死人的醫生？」女性坐在McCoy身旁，輕啓唇瓣，皓齒輕巧且精確的吐露幽美嗓音，「你是名想滿足好奇心的法醫？或者──」偏頭，她笑容燦爛的貼近McCoy，兩人距離近得，McCoy甚至能聞得到隱藏在誘人香氣下的血腥味，「是想來領賞的投機客？」利刃隨著話語貼近在McCoy胸腹，那最靠近腹主動脈的位置。

　　McCoy暗自翻個白眼，「我來尋求幫助。」

　　女性挑眉，艷紅唇瓣輕柔在McCoy臉頰落下一吻，「說。」若不是刀尖劃開了衣物，旁人還真會以為兩人正貼在一塊，情話綿綿。

　　「妳對扳倒Nero有沒有興趣？」

　　「F.B.I？還是緝毒署？」

　　「都不是。」McCoy緩慢抽出胸前口袋裡的USB，「某人告訴我，你對Nero的運送路線有興趣。」

　　女人瞇起眼，指尖以相當情色的方式撫過USB，再緩緩抽走它，「某人，嗯？」

　　McCoy直視女人的眼，肯定的覆述，「某人。」

　　女人若有所思的望著指節間的USB，指尖一個翻轉間，USB消失了，McCoy胸前的利刃也是，「僅此一次。」女人收起笑容，眼神確切的顯露出不悅，「幫我跟Kirk問好。」

　　McCoy舉起酒保剛推到桌面的酒，誠懇的承諾，「一定會的。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「是是是，我知道，我在忙啊，Bones。」推開桌上的罌粟花子蛋糕，Kirk對著鏡面播弄染得七零八落的頭髮，咧嘴而笑，「你也知道我們裡頭就只有你能去。」那女人上一次差點殺了他。

　　通訊器另一端傳來高聲的怒罵，吼聲大得讓Kirk皺起眉，嘻嘻哈哈的笑道，「好啦，我欠你一次。」拿起抽滿色素的針筒，他邊聽通訊器裡的抱怨，邊漫不經心的在手臂上偽造注射痕跡，「是、好。Scotty的私藏酒兩瓶，我聽見了，拜拜。」切斷仍在怒罵的通訊器，Kirk起身，穿上尺寸完全不合的西裝，在觀看整場變裝過程的Spock面前炫耀般的轉了個身，「如何？」

　　Spock挑高的眉毛足夠回答Kirk的疑問了，「那麼差？」他咧嘴而笑，頗微自滿的又看一眼鏡中的自己，他看到一名被癮頭折磨得似鬼三分的毒癮者，而非之前閃亮動人的花花公子。Nero肯定買帳。

　　「……非常令人印象深刻。」

　　「你的意思是『相當嚇人』。」Kirk解開纏在腰際的鎖鍊，他笑得更開，「接下來你要自個來？還是我用？」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　近晚，一輛隨處可見，毫無奇特之處的家用轎車穿過層層的守衛，駛入Nero已經看不出曾有槍戰痕跡的宅邸，它不像其他車輛停在預先排定的停車格裡，反而囂張的停在大門前方，無視那裡早站定的數十名守衛。

　　轎車沒有熄火，駕駛車窗貼滿防窺看的隱形貼紙，隨著守衛隊長的走近，駕駛座車窗降下一塊約十來公分的空隙。這僅供交談的空間先飄出大量白煙，然後才是雙滿是血絲的眼，「他在後頭，錢呢？」

　　守衛隊長偏頭，示意要看貨。

　　那男人煩躁的抓了抓頭髮，駕駛座後方位置的車窗降下了，依舊是十來公分的空隙，不過任何人都可在宅邸投射出的燦爛光影下看清楚倒臥在後方的人。

　　「滿意了嗎？」男人吸了吸鼻水，邊啃咬發紅的嘴唇，邊催促，「快點，我得去參加派對。」

　　「我不能確定身分。」隊長往後退一步，雙手背在身後，向守衛打著『格殺勿論』的信號。

　　男人看了隊長一眼，乾脆說道，「好吧。取消交易。」他話才剛落，後照鏡的守衛紛紛舉起槍，準頭全是他的腦袋，「你確定要這樣？」他挑眉，緩慢拉開西裝，露出裹在胸膛與腰際的C4炸藥，「任何人敢開槍我立刻就把你們這些不守信用的混帳王八蛋連同我車裡這名你們老大要求『要活的』帥哥轟上天去。」

　　守衛們的視線不確定的飄向隊長，隊長偏頭，似在傾聽耳麥傳遞的命令。在他一個揮手間，十幾把槍放下了。男人滿意的扯了嘴角，「錢呢？」他詢問，語調裡的質問意味更多了幾分。

　　隊長微笑，「對不起，是我無禮了。Nero主人想親自感謝您的幫忙，Mr. Luc──」

　　「Lucius。」

　　「Lucius先生，如果不麻煩的話，可否與我家主人共飲幾杯？」

　　Lucius舔了舔嘴唇，刻意遲了幾分才打開後車的車門，露出倒在裡頭，身上同樣綁著炸彈的Spock，「你來扛他。」無視隊長抽蓄的嘴角，他又道，「走在我前頭，我可不想被你搞爛商品。」

　　此地是靜的，走道宛長且繁雜，步履踏在厚實的地毯上，連點聲音都沒留下，Lucius盯著走在前的守衛隊長，他走得不急不緩，彷彿主人邀約是可等待與久候的。但誰都知道，Nero最缺乏的就是耐心，舔著嘴唇，Lucius到處張望，透明的玻璃窗映著月光，將裝飾用的華麗銀藤染得燦爛如光。

　　也許Lucius不該因一時的貪嘴答應Nero的邀約，雙手環胸，他將懊惱隱藏得極好，卻沒藏住指尖的顫抖，明眼人一看便知，這並非畏懼，而是犯了癮，急需一包海洛因救急。

　　再度抹去鼻水，Lucius煩躁的瞪著前頭失去意識的商品，他得想著賞金才能喝止住離開的慾望，「Nero在哪？」他道，語調比想像中急促，「我還有約，沒空跟你們在這裡晃。」

　　「就在前面房間。」隊長略偏過頭，語帶威脅的說，「我們可不能讓主人久等後又失約，Lucius先生。」

　　Lucius咬唇，暫且把慾望壓下，但只能撐不過半小時，「好吧，就讓我們快點喝完酒，行不？」

　　隊長微笑，不再發言。

　　前方的門開了，Nero站在落地窗的小型陽台前，欣賞落了一地的銀光燦爛。

　　「歡迎！」Nero朗聲，以難得的笑容迎向Lucius，「這一路上的景緻還滿意嗎？」

　　Lucius本該受寵若驚，可他卻一反常態的單刀直入，「我是來談生意的，那是你要的人。」他偏頭，以下巴示意被放到地上的Spock，「可我沒看見你說的賞金。」

　　「賞金在這。」Nero比向身旁的兩個行李箱，「他身上的炸彈？」

　　「那是假的。」Lucius聳肩，隨即微笑，「我身上的可不是。」

　　「有趣。」Nero不怒反笑，「我很久沒遇到像你這樣的人了。」倒了杯酒，緩緩往Lucius走來，「有藉於我付出近三百萬的賞金，我有權問一句，你是怎麼逮到他的？」

　　「他偏好男人。」 Lucius拉起衣領，露出還沒消失的吻痕，咧嘴微笑，「我正好符合需求。」

　　Nero似乎滿意這個答案，隨即他側頭，示意站在一旁的守衛將行李箱提到Lucius身旁。

　　Lucius迫不急待的伸手欲接，可Nero這時又問了句，「你下了藥？」

　　「是啊。」Lucius舔唇，不停往行李箱看去，「可花了我好些的庫存。」

　　Nero皺眉，「我記得，我說過要活的。」他可不想要一具被藥倒的活屍體，畢竟，獵物要會尖叫才有趣。

　　「那就請你的守衛打開行李箱。」拿出口袋內的針筒，Lucius咧嘴笑道，「保證包君滿意。」

　　行李箱打開了，裡頭盡是摺疊整齊的不連號現金，Lucius拿出幾張，嗅了嗅味道，「你很守信，我喜歡。」他走到Spock身旁，用腳將人推到正面，再跨坐在對方胸前，「真可惜，」注射前，他拍了拍Spock臉頰，「你上床的功夫挺好的，可惜我有一個更好的愛人(海洛因)了。」

　　Lucius注射手段直接且了當，任何人都看見半透明的液體消失在Spock頸部，也聽見Spock發出極輕的嘆息。

　　「他何時會醒來？」

　　站起身，Lucius將針筒收到口袋裡，「幾分鐘內。」

　　「帶Lucius先生去隔壁點錢。」Nero命令，視線已經不在Lucius身上，「我得跟Sarek的兒子敘敘舊。」

　　任何人都看得出這兩個人絕對不是敘舊這麼簡單，但誰管他呢，房內在乎自個性命的人多於在乎他人的，沒人會為Spock掬把同情淚，更沒人會出聲維護這名即將血肉橫飛的生命。

　　門關起的瞬間，Spock也張開了眼，他的目光先是渙散，然後才緩緩落到Nero身上。

　　Nero雙手抱胸，露出嗜血的微笑。

　　門關了， Lucius不在乎，他摟著行李箱，任由守衛帶領。

　　直到進入一間沒有窗的房後，他才醒覺的抬起頭，「搞什麼！？」

　　「主人認為你需要個安靜的地方。」守衛關上門，如果Lucius沒聽錯，還落上鎖，「而我認為，你需要這個。」他舉起一小包的密封袋，裡頭滿是晶亮素白的粉末。

　　Lucius瞪大眼，他舔了舔唇，渴望有如利刃般刺穿他的身體，「我…」下意識的，他伸出手，沒多久又心不甘情不願的放下，「多少錢？」他瞪著那包粉末，咬牙切齒的詢問。

　　「不需要。」守衛將密封袋放在室內唯一的桌子上，「我聽說你們這種人嘴上功夫向來不錯。」他坐在沙發上，大腿微張，「我一直沒有親自試過。」

　　Lucius微笑，「我相信你會愛上它的。」

　　隨著話語落下的，有Lucius的膝蓋以及某人的拉鍊。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　入夜，海潮不絕於耳，這本該是安撫入夢，不知為何，卻有幾分森寒之意。

　　傾聽耳麥傳來的話語，Sulu微笑，溫柔如與情人細語，手中卻寫出大量精簡與明確的命令，眼神更有如利刃，落在等在一旁的Giotto身上，寒如刀割。

　　Giotto瞥過頭，以向隊友下達命令之便徹底避開Sulu的目光洗禮。開什麼玩笑，Sulu露出這種眼神時接下來發生的事多半會很慘烈(大多不是慘烈在他身上)，他可不想拔老虎嘴裡的牙。

　　「好，我知道了，做得很好，等結束後一起回家。」結束通話，Sulu目光再度和Giotto對上，原本透露出的殺意全消失在那雙笑得彎彎的眼裡，「這是對方的部屬，需要再講解一遍嗎？」

　　Giotto搖頭，直接拿走那張任何人看了都會說『肯定是瘋子』才會幹的事，「我喜歡。」語畢，他轉頭下達命令。

　　Sulu守在監控螢幕前，標示電力與線路的頁面不停變化，Chekov正忙著他的工作──窩在工廠另一端與Scott搞破壞，他揉了揉指尖，熟練的調排人手，他可不想干擾這兩個人工作，畢竟，他們兩個搞完才有F.B.I出面的機會。

　　眼見Giotto下達完命令，正忙著穿裝備的同時，Sulu隨口問了句，「Uhura去哪了？」他是一直到今晚才知道這次任務裡有Uhura這名以往只聞其名的同僚，他更驚訝她早在許久前就在他們眼前晃了一圈。改天他一定要Jim說這件事。但說到底，Sulu對於Uhura的認識向來是八卦居多──她到底有沒有倒追冰山倒追成功？──今個第一次見到對方那流利的語言能力和可怕的身手，「她不是說處理好了第一個通知她？」

　　Giotto滿臉無奈的聳肩，「她去支援別的地方了。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　開啟保險，那聲清脆的金屬響音讓Lucius──Kirk整個人都清醒起來，他戴上耳麥，無視倒在一旁不省人事的守衛，將對方身上的武器彈藥徹底收刮完畢，「準備好了嗎？」

　　【你他媽的不准催！我來這是當醫生不是當狙擊手！】

　　「才沒有像你這樣暴力的醫生。」咧嘴一笑，Kirk拿起其中一個行李箱，他先是墊了墊重，再逐步將身上的C4炸彈固定在上頭。

　　【死小孩，信不信我等會不幫你治療。】

　　「你不忍心。」Kirk打開房門，外頭沒人看守，看來這位先生趁火打劫的愛好誰都知道，沒人想聽活春宮，「我要出去了。」

　　【好啦！隨你便了！記得躲好一點。】

　　「是是是。」深呼吸一口氣，Kirk甩開門，扯開嗓子邊走邊喊道，「Nero在哪！？這不講信用的傢伙，居然給我假錢！？這天殺的混障王八蛋！我要取消這筆交易！！！」

　　不同於來時的方向，Kirk是往另一頭，有階梯的方向走去，他邊走邊喊，口中的話語各色各樣，非常的生動以及難聽。

　　幾名保鑣出現在對側走廊上，Kirk瞪著他們，怒氣更深了幾分，「他媽的混障羔子，Nero這欠操的沒膽傢伙在哪！？假錢？去她媽的他那畸形的光頭腦袋真想得出來！沒人教過他什麼是『交易』這種事嗎？啊！？」

　　保鑣正在聚集，而Kirk加快腳步，他將行李箱舉在胸前，暴怒的一甩，瞬間，白花花的美金紛飛散落，翠綠了一地的燦爛。沒人注意他何時將槍拿了出來，他們的注意力全被貪婪給矇蔽，直到槍響的瞬間，他們才醒覺到狀況不對，可惜的是，注意得太晚，Kirk早射中綁滿炸藥的行李箱，讓這棟別墅一半以上的守衛，死的死傷的傷，沒幾個人站得起來。

　　整條走廊化為火海，而Kirk這名始作雍者緩緩從收納間探出頭來，他從一進來就想要這麼做了，「還有人站著嗎？」他呼喚，回應的是數發不連續的槍響，哎呀，看來他運氣不錯，把剩下的一半也引了過來。

　　躲在廊柱後，Kirk數算著子彈槍響，來的人比他預想中多，輕敲耳麥，他笑道，「Bones，有空嗎？我需要你。」

　　「吵死了！」以咒罵回應Kirk的呼喚，McCoy嘆口氣，瞄準鏡前的視野晃動著，今晚的風不太安寧，他沒辦法做到百發百中的準確率，更別說他根本不是這一塊料！自暴自棄的叩下扳機，幾個人倒下了，可失誤遠比他料想的大，他瞄準的是手，子彈偏偏跑到肚子上去了。

　　【幹得不錯，拜託再處理掉幾個！我子彈不太夠。】

　　「閉嘴！我可是名醫生！！！」

　　一改戲謔的語調，Kirk難得正經的表示，【Bones，我相信那些人都會活著的。】

　　原本McCoy還因為這名死小孩終於長大了高興了幾秒，Kirk下一句話立刻把他打回現實，【畢竟，我沒看過準頭這麼差的狙擊手。】。

　　有那麼一瞬間，McCoy想乾脆直接轟死Kirk這名小渾球省事(他有自信，肯定能打中頭！)，豈知後方突然傳來一道聲音。

　　「讓我來。」

　　略高的女中音是McCoy相當熟悉的音調，他轉頭，沒半分好氣卻乖乖讓出狙擊手的位置，「女人，妳怎麼又來了？」

　　「我有名字的。」Uhura接過狙擊槍，不出幾秒，McCoy只聽見槍聲不停響起，Kirk這死小孩則歡快的拍手稱慶。

　　確定Kirk沒事後，McCoy聳肩，「誰知道是真是假。」

　　Uhura動也沒動，「我確定是真的。」又射出一槍，Kirk那裡的槍聲全停了，「現在，麻煩請轉告Kirk，『如果Spock發生任何事，下一個就是他』。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「我得承認，我挺驚訝會用這種方式抓到你。」一口氣飲盡杯中酒，Nero諷刺，「畢竟，我懸賞你可不只一年的時間。」

　　Spock手肘撐起身體，以半跪坐的姿勢觀察四周，他得快點回憶起自己所在何處，「你懸賞的不止我一個人。」

　　「沒錯。」Nero扯著嘴角，「為了殺光你們這些罪人，可花了我不少的時間。」

　　「我們並非罪人。」

　　「你們這群不要臉的騙子！」抽出槍，Nero用槍頂著Spock的臉頰，「要不是你，我老婆也不會死。」

　　「你太太的死並非我的過錯。」Spock沒有避開目光，「她只是在錯誤的時間點答應捐贈骨髓的請求。」據Spock的調查，在計劃執行者反覆要求下，這名婦女很快便香消玉損，「她一開始，是秉持善意在幫忙他人。」

　　「哈！這種話我聽多了。」Nero抽回槍，隨意的揮動，「接下來你會說『拜託，我什麼都不知道，別殺了我』這類的屁話，每一個人都這麼說，我殺了每一個人，這包括你母親。」

　　Nero開啟保險，Spock沒有閃避，「你知道那婊子死之前說什麼嗎？她居然說『這不關你的事』，可笑！這全是你這名雜種的錯！」

　　Spock緩緩握住鎖鍊的暗鎖──「記得開鎖的方式」Kirk細碎的吻落在Spock指尖，眼睛閃閃發亮，「我會盡快過去，但我不能保證會準時出現。」──他握的是如此大力，差點碾碎這精巧的機關。

　　「本來，我該直接殺了你，但我改變主意了，我要在Sarek面前殺了你。」抽回槍，Nero微笑，「等到你們這群人通通死光後，我再殺了他。」

　　「你做不到這點。」Spock以沉穩的嗓音輕聲反駁，「他們已經離開那個地方。」Spock不會放任Nero再度達成滅族的想望，那些以特有螢光圖紋撰寫的，全是另一份計畫，另一場血案。

　　「所以，是你闖入我的房子。」Nero瞇起眼，「另一個是誰？啊？那名黑髮婊子嗎？下次，我會把她拖過來，在你面前強暴她再逼你殺了她。」

　　房屋在搖動，爆炸聲響徹於耳，Nero轉頭看向聲音的方向，而Spock趁機打開暗鎖，將滿身用麵粉包偽裝成的炸藥甩到對方臉上。

　　槍響，卻沒有擊中目標。

　　落地窗被破壞，玻璃碎了一地。

　　被粉塵蒙蔽視線，Nero下意識往落地窗的方向連開數槍，他聽見玻璃碎裂以及枯寂的風聲，「Spock！你不可能逃一輩子！！！」

　　「我無意如此。」

　　暗影襲來，Nero下意識開槍，只聽見子彈打在硬物上的悶響，有什麼東西擊中他頭部，暗血模糊原本就迷茫的視野。

　　Nero摀著頭，胡亂的射擊。

　　門啟，Nero將槍砸了過去，不幸砸中第一名進來的守衛，第二名則躲在門後，確認無事之後，才離開遮蔽物，探望這間除了Nero外空無一人的房間，「有人炸了東翼的交誼廳，現在在屋裡到處竄逃。」

　　「殺了他們。」摀著頭上的傷，Nero咒罵，「殺了他們全部！」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　有別於樓下的喧鬧，上層樓房仍處在夜晚的擁抱中，以寂靜與安祥在睡夢中晃蕩，可，某處窗台邊，又似乎沒那麼平靜。

　　一雙手攀附在窗台邊，另一雙手很快拉他進去，徹底將身影影沒在暗影裡。

　　「老天，沒想到你這麼重。」Kirk甩著手，不停打量Spock，他沒看見任何受傷的跡象，可對方的臉色卻蒼白如紙，「嘿，你還好嗎？」他探出手， Spock沒有迴避他的碰觸，好現象。

　　「一切無恙。」拉掉藏在衣領間的竊聽器，Spock蹲坐在地，同樣以目光審視Kirk，只是他在乎的是對方尚未好全的肩膀，「我可以自行上來，幫助是──」

　　「是是是，我知道，但有我的幫忙不就更快了嗎？」Kirk咧嘴一笑，「休息一下吧，Nero剛說的話夠讓他定罪了。」

　　「不夠。」Spock垂眸，思緒千迴萬轉，沒有一個定點，「他依然能逃過這場。」

　　Kirk坐在Spock身邊，肩靠著肩，放鬆的嘆息，「別急。」他邊打開耳麥邊拍了拍Spock膝蓋，「我相信Pasha那會有好消息的。」

　　Chekov那的確有好消息，但似乎免不了一些血腥。工廠發現大量純度極高的海洛因以及非法槍械，有幾個人在任務裡受傷(Giotto便是一例)，但沒有重大傷亡，大多今晚就會被醫生轟出門，乖乖待在家養傷。

　　「謝謝你，好好休息。」

　　結束通話，Kirk手也不停的拿出剛從守衛身上摸來的槍械與彈藥，「工廠那搞定了。」他拿出口袋裡的搖控器，遞給Spock，「介意按一下嗎？」

　　Spock略挑眉，「這是用來控制什麼的？」

　　「工廠處理好了，我們這的任務有所自動變化。」脫去不合身的西裝，Kirk誇張的嘆了口氣，「從原本的收集證據轉為把Nero留在這，不讓他走。」他偏頭看著Spock，極為誠懇的眨了眨眼，「這是步驟一。」

　　「有涉及到任何──」

　　至從上回的巨型火炬後，Spock似乎有點不想碰任何Kirk拿出來的搖控器，但也只是似乎。Kirk還在想怎麼以無辜的神情誘拐Spock的時候，對方早按下開關，隨即劃破寧靜的是兩場劇烈的爆炸和數十道尖銳的汽車警報器尖鳴。

　　「……我以為我身上的炸彈是假的。」

　　「廣義來說，是假的。」Kirk拉開上衣，硬將兩把手槍跟三個彈夾塞到Spock手上，「老天，這卡在腰上超不舒服的！」無視Spock明顯往腰部飄去的視線，他再度翻出兩把手槍和三個彈夾，「好啦，這場火夠讓他們忙一陣子了。」

　　「還不夠。」 Spock傾聽底下傳來的怒吼與咒罵，「還是有沒破壞的車輛。」

　　「這就是麻煩的地方，」Kirk咧嘴一笑，「由於我們的火力支援還在，等會我會到外頭當餌，不用太久，大概半小時，你就在這等支援來再離開。」

　　Spock眉挑得更高，質疑的意味更濃了些，「請定義你所謂的支援。」

　　Kirk眨眨眼，故作無辜，「Bones跑去的──」

　　有那麼一瞬間，Kirk以為Spock將發出一聲極度無奈的嘆息跟給他一個超大的白眼，Spock卻什麼也不做，只以冷到堪比北極寒風的目光瞪著他看，「你的意思是那名與Nero分庭抗衡，佔據中東大部分軍火行銷的家族企業擁有者。」

　　若不是Kirk早習慣McCoy的死亡瞪視，他可能會在Spock面前乖乖繳械投降，「你知道她啊，很好。」他拍拍Spock的肩，動作俐落的起身，「別擔心，Nero跑不出這。」那女人什麼都強，特別在報仇與扯人後腿上堪稱『惡魔的甜心』，Kirk丟出去交易的路線早被她吃乾抹淨，連點渣都沒留。

　　「……我們一起離開這。」

　　「為何？」

　　Spock沒回應，自顧自的打開門探望走廊情形。

　　看著Spock的背影Kirk眨眨眼，突然想到一件很不妙的傳言，「該不會你就是前幾年甩了她的──」

　　Spock立刻打斷Kirk的話，「我們得走了。」

　　Spock依然沒回應，可他些許變色的耳朵尖早出賣了他。

　　「喔！我的老天啊！居然是真的！小尖你怎麼把到她的！？」

　　Spock壓根就沒理會興奮過度的Kirk，他丟給對方一個彈夾，轉身就走。

　　Kirk沒放過Spock的小動作，「嘿！Spock！我們平分！」

　　沉默幾秒，Spock翻一個Kirk定義的白眼，「艦長，如果你真的了解她的性情，你便該知道，我們得離開了。」

　　Kirk眨眨眼，瞬間明瞭Spock的意思，「好吧，但下一次你一定得跟我說。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「再說一次。」Uhura瞪著McCoy，凶狠的將每一個字母硬擠出嘴裡，「你說的肯定不是我想的那個意思。」

　　「我已經說了很多次了，那女人等會就過來了，我們得離開這裡！」開什麼玩笑，得那女人喜愛的可是Kirk。McCoy若被對方逮到肯定沒半點好事，不是用來交換情報/好處就是被暗地裡喀嚓掉，更別說這名F.B.I的臥底，是想被拔皮活生生流血而死？還是想被灌水泥丟到海裡當消波塊？

　　Uhura皺眉，深深的嘆了一口氣，半是惱怒半是怨恨的罵完「我恨C.I.A」後，又窩到狙擊槍那，任由McCoy好說歹說，死拖硬扯都沒辦法讓她移動哪怕一公分的距離。最後，McCoy打開耳麥，直接對另一頭罵道，「你來跟她說！」

　　耳麥移轉，另一頭響起的不是Uhura認定帶點玩世不恭的俏皮諷刺音律，而是另一道更為沉著低啞的嗓音。

　　McCoy只見Uhura表情隨及放鬆了些，但沒多久又整個僵硬，口中不知名的話語說得又快又急，不情願與不樂意的意味越來越濃，最終止在一句自暴自棄的怒罵上。耳麥被丟了回來，沒被捏碎也沒被揉爛(看Uhura的表情似乎很想這麼做)，但Uhura整個人火氣高漲得有如一座火藥庫，只要一點火星就能炸了整間屋子。

　　McCoy看眼手錶，那女人差不多要來了，「要走了嗎？」

　　「再十分鐘！」

　　Uhura都吼成這樣了McCoy還能說些什麼？他聳聳肩，淡定的坐在Uhura身旁，明擺著『十分鐘而已老子就陪妳等吧。』，「記得瞄準一點，別打重要器官都救得回來。」

　　「當然。」 Uhura罵道，「有什麼事，我先轟了他的尖耳朵。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　蹲伏在石欄樹叢間，Kirk向Spock比了個方向，那有著不停來回走動的人群和被漠視的火焰，亮晃晃的手槍映著火光，格外顯眼。

　　「Uhura，」輕敲耳麥，Kirk啞著聲命令，「準備好了嗎？」

　　回應的是另一聲的輕敲，Kirk遞給Spock一個眼神，示意對方處理另一個方向的人群。

　　Spock舉起槍，等待。

　　火榴彈的槍響劃過喧鬧的人聲，讓原先躲過爆炸的汽車瞬間化作火球，金屬碎片成為最致命的武器，放射狀的劃開人群，Kirk探出身，脆亮的射擊爆響與擊中目標後那道極小的悶聲有如倒數計時的秒針，計數到最後一個數字的瞬間，除了他與Spock以外沒有站立的人，血液以暗沉的紅染污原本素白的石板，與不遠處的火焰連成一片，艷紅得刺眼。

　　向Spock比個大拇指之餘，Kirk不忘跟耳麥另一頭的Uhura稱讚，「做得好。」

　　「Nero不在這。」Spock無視Kirk的笑容，實事求是的巡視周遭，他沒有看見任何可疑之處。

　　Kirk拉起其中一名還未昏倒的守衛，「他在哪？」照這群人的說法，Nero應該在這，唯一的逃生口。

　　那人發出模糊的笑聲，那笑聲是如此刺耳，令人備感不悅，而混在笑聲裡的，是幾道極輕的金屬脆響。

　　Spock撞開Kirk，恰巧閃過從上方掃來的子彈。

　　慘叫不絕於耳，Kirk滾落到較安全的陰影裡才醒覺這代表何種意味，「真是個瘋子。」他咒罵，而將他裹在懷裡的Spock警戒的抬起頭，直視待在陽台上的兩名持槍守衛，「我不得不同意你的說法。」

　　「Uhura，有辦法處理掉嗎？」

　　Uhura的回應讓Kirk皺起眉頭，「好吧，讓我們想別的法子。」他拍了拍Spock的手臂示意對方起身，他壓得他生疼，「Spock、Uhura，掩護我。」

　　Spock是起身了，但他沒放開Kirk，「這相當危險。」

　　「嘿，有點信心好嘛。」Kirk咧嘴一笑，「Uhura準備好沒？」

　　耳麥傳來的咒罵讓Kirk確信Uhura現下的狀況好極了，居然氣到讓McCoy接聽耳機，【渾小子！你若敢讓身上多一個彈孔你下一個月就別想離開床！】

　　Kirk看了Spock一眼，「我怎麼覺得這是相當誘人的威脅？」

　　Spock挑眉，「我不認為你傷好之前有任何的可能性。」

　　【別以為我會放他進去！】

　　Kirk笑容更開，「好吧，到時別後悔。」

　　「Jim！！！」

　　才那麼一瞬間，Kirk竄了出去，兩道不同方向的槍響落在他身後，緊咬著他的腳跟，落下一地的彈孔，他聽見Uhura劃破寂靜的銳響，也聽見Spock距離不過數秒的攻擊，可等他回頭之際，這些都已塵埃落定，陽台上的守衛或倒或坐，全失去意識。站在陰影內的Spock瞪著他的目光簡直像著了火，危險性十足。

　　「愛上我了？」偏著頭，Kirk咧開笑容。

　　Spock扯住他的手臂，一個吻就這麼扎實的撞了上來，Kirk肯定他的嘴唇破了，不過沒關係，他雙手懷住Spock，加深這個帶著火藥味的吻，他可樂意呢。

　　【你們兩個有任何一個想到自己還在任務中嗎？】McCoy的嗓音乾到都快把Kirk整個人的皮磨了下來。

　　「抱歉，Bones。」Kirk急忙推開Spock，他壓著耳麥，氣喘吁吁的詢問，「找到Nero了嗎？」

　　【沒有。】McCoy氣急敗壞的咒罵，【沒有人離開那裡，但──小心！】

　　除了機關槍掃過的不祥巨響，Kirk沒有聽見任何聲音，他吼著，喚著，直望向McCoy可能待在的方向，耳邊沒傳來任何回應。一陣微弱的轟鳴順著風傳來，Kirk瞇起眼，腦海尚未辨認出此聲屬於何者時，Spock早將他拉入暗影裡，躲過從高空照下來的炙熱白光。

　　「操！就說不能交給F.B.I辦事。」不是說要查扣所有武器嗎？怎麼就落了這麼一大台的阿帕契！？Kirk低聲咒罵，「Bones，你有聽見？」

　　幾聲煩人的噪音後，Kirk再度聽見好友的聲音，他不由得鬆了口氣。

　　【我們沒事，它往你那過去了！】

　　「是啊，我看見了。」Kirk翻個白眼，「這裡沒有能讓阿帕契靠近的點，Nero在哪？」

　　「我們正在找。」

　　盯著阿帕契離去的方向，Spock看一眼Kirk，「跟我來。」

　　Kirk眨眨眼，赫然想到Nero前院遼闊且美麗的花園，「該死！我知道他在哪了！」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　與以往不同，Nero獨自站在大門前，望著在半空飄忽的白光緩緩往自己接近。早些時刻，他接獲工廠被查緝的消息，他對此相當的不悅，也明瞭這是場惱人的聲東擊西戰略，這群穿著筆挺的衣冠禽獸居想過河拆橋？哈！他可沒那麼容易被扳倒。

　　阿帕契正在靠近，熟悉的轟鳴盤旋在Nero頂頭，隨之落下的，是一排象徵自由的繩梯。Nero穩穩的抓住它，他聽見後方奔來的腳步聲，他沒理會。這場局，是他贏了。

　　Kirk瞪著Nero抓住繩梯，逐漸往上攀爬的景象，他們之間至少還有百來呎的距離，他知道，他趕不到那個地方，就算是Spock也得花上十來秒的時間才趕得過去，但，他看往那停在半空中的阿帕契，有那麼一瞬間，他看見熟悉的面容和一個他相當不喜歡的東西。

　　倉皇停下腳步，Kirk連忙舉槍警告，「Nero！停！快停下！！！」

　　說遲那時快，一個人當著所有人的面從阿帕契墜落，他摔落在地，濺了滿地的血花。

　　Nero停下攀爬的動作，他瞪向上方，從阿帕契裡探出一張女性的面容和黑壓壓的槍管，「嗨！」她說，笑容裡毫無愧疚或哀傷，「要怪就只能怪你向來就不是個好合作的對象。」

　　轉瞬間，Nero認出對方的身分，他發出無法分辨是絕望還是氣憤的怒吼，同時間，槍響了。繩梯墜落，地上又多了灘血花。

　　阿帕契的白光轉而照向Kirk，整個機身被月光照亮晃晃的，再搭配上前方那兩管機關槍，一整個非常有威脅性。

　　Kirk向對方揮了揮手，無辜的微笑，「嗨，好久不見。」

　　對方壓根就不買帳。

　　「咱們兩清。」

　　阿帕契開走了。夜晚又回到原本寧靜的狀況下，好吧，或許沒那麼寧靜，那些從遠外就傳來的警車聲少說有十來輛。

　　Kirk癱坐在地，放鬆的嘆了口氣。

　　Spock站在他身旁，雙手交握於背，姿態相當放鬆。

　　Kirk抬頭望著Spock，「怎麼？你不消失了？」

　　Spock略挑眉，他轉而坐在Kirk身旁，兩人距離不過短短的五公分，「我不覺得有這個必要。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　近晚，Kirk邊講電話邊從家門走出，他獨自一人，沒有任何人陪伴。

　　「好，我知道。」他對著耳機笑道，「別喝得太過分了，你上次跟Scotty差點整死我們。」拉開車門，Kirk扭開廣播，優雅的女聲正報導明日的天氣，「我可沒慫恿你們。」咧嘴一笑，Kirk發動汽車，引擎聲音聽起來很讚。

　　「行，我過去了，記得別遲到。」Kirk結束通話，抬頭望向一片澄黃的天空，心情特別好，「希望這次見得到你。」至從Nero死後，他已經快一個月沒見到Spock，對方在做完筆錄後消失了，Kirk相信Spock回去父親那了，但他不敢確定。

　　有太多的事，他都無法確定……  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　市區，一間佈置高雅的辦公室。

　　等候區，新聞正報導臨近公路上的連環大車禍，數十人傷亡。

　　一名在沙發上閱讀書報的男性抬起頭，看見死亡名單後，他滿意的瞇起眼，又將視線轉回平板上。

　　一名女子走向他，「Mr. Harrison？」

　　男性抬起頭，臉上已換上公事用的笑容，「請叫我John。」

　　女性笑容更加燦爛，「請跟我來，Mr. Marcus正等著見您。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　白光照亮這間位於地下室的房間。跟外界相比，陡降的溫度令人備感不適，可進來的人早習慣如此。

　　戴好隔離手套，McCoy熟門熟路的拉開冰櫃，裡頭有一具剛送到，被屍袋裝好的屍體。他知道他會見到誰，只是，他太老了，無法承受即將看見的景象。

　　強壓下工作裡不該出現的嘆息，McCoy拉開屍袋，露出裡頭那仍帶著笑容的屍體。他瞪著對方的臉，一時間，脫口而出的罵語全凝固成冰霜，冷得刺骨，寒得逼人。

　　良久，McCoy瞪著台上躺著的那位好友，惡聲惡氣的罵道，「他媽的你再不醒來我就把冰櫃推回去順道鎖死它。」

　　McCoy話才剛說完，Kirk立刻睜開眼，誇張的打了個哈欠，「哎呀，怎麼不是天堂？」他懶洋洋的轉頭看著快氣炸的McCoy，咧嘴一笑，「早安。」

　　「閉嘴。」McCoy磨了磨牙，「沒事躺在那做啥！？任務派到你手上了，快滾！」

　　「是是是…」撐起身，Kirk乖乖爬出屍袋，「我這次的夥伴是誰？」

　　「你認識的。」McCoy連拖帶搡的扯走Kirk，「別再逼我出面。」

　　「別這樣，我也很想你啊。」Kirk向McCoy拋了個媚眼，McCoy回敬一個白眼，毫不客氣的推Kirk離開太平間，「別讓你的夥伴久等。」

　　剛出電動門，Kirk便瞧見這回任務的同伴──Spock手持平板，沉默的等待。

　　「是你？」Kirk挑眉，一臉不敢置信，「Pike要整死我對吧？」

　　McCoy冷哼，「快點把他領走。」

　　Kirk走到Spock面前，似笑非笑的詢問，「所以，你就是我的新夥伴？」他還是不太敢相信這件事。

　　Spock放下平板，「小組成員之一，成員名單已發到您的平板上。」

　　Spock沒阻止Kirk的靠近，事實上，隨著Kirk的接近，他原先僵硬的身軀逐漸放鬆，近乎是以一種閒話家常的方式與Kirk對話。

　　Kirk笑容更加燦爛，他貼近Spock，近到兩人肩膀幾乎要碰在一塊，「我很想你，Spock。」

　　McCoy發出生受不了的低吼，一臉不敢置信的走回太平間，他才不要被閃瞎眼。

　　Kirk完全無視McCoy的作噁，他眨眨眼，滿心期待Spock的回應。

　　Spock停頓些許，才緩緩表示，「我相信，這種思念並非單向的。」收起手裡的平板，Spock抬起手，為Kirk指引方向，「請跟我來，小組成員在安全屋等待任務說明與工作分派。」

　　Kirk舔了舔唇，意有所指的伸了個懶腰，活動筋骨，「那有床嗎？」躺了好幾個小時的鐵板，他很嚮往柔軟的床鋪跟Spock的相伴。

　　「我們之後再討論這點，現在，我得向您說明這次的任務──」

 

　　The End.


End file.
